A Heart that Forgives
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: The Tree Friends went on a tropical island to take the biggest and longest break from the karma infested town to go to a peaceful island that has no civilians until now. Problems are still rising while they try to enjoy their time. Will the Queen of Karma like their spoiled behavior?
1. Chapter 1: Phony Friends

**SORRY ABOUT THE DIFFICULTIES ABOUT THE DOUBLE CHAPTER AND GRAMMER I FIXED IT! HUZZAH!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONVERSATION SUCH AS STRONG LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY, SEXUAL CONTENT AND SLANG. THIS IS FOR MATURE READERS. YOU HAD BEEN WARNED. :D SMILE**

Chapter 2: The End is Beginning

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I THINK, IT DEPENDS ON IF YOU CAN READ FAST OR NOT.

* * *

Flaky's POV:

* * *

Giggles and Flaky hulled their belongings in the car."Fuuuccckk, my back hurts." said Giggles while rubbing her back. Flaky looked at her and sighed. She closed the trunk and she threw her old keys in through the window of her old house and she went in the car.

* * *

"Giggles, come on!" she shouted out the car. "Nah, I think I will walk this one." she said. "You're gonna walk with a minor sore back?" she said in a serious tone. Giggles looked confused but she nodded. "Okay...enjoy...your walk." she said as she drove off.

* * *

Giggles POV:

* * *

Giggles began to walk down the street when she saw her friends being pulled by Flippy towards her direction. She smiles and ran to them. "Guys, oh my god I thought you were dead!" she said hugging Petunia and Cuddles. "I left you a note at your house telling you we were at Flippy's house." said Cuddles

* * *

. "I don't read notes idiots, remember? That's probably why I don't know why we are packing up." Giggles said as she pulled a white note from her ribbon. "See? I just put them in here so I can get some dick to read it for me and speaking of a dick, who the hell were you fucking talking to, over the goddamn phone?

* * *

You don't think I know where you live bitch! Next time you fucking talk to me like you have fucking memory issues I will rip your dick off, got it dumbfuck?!"She yelled. Flippy was silent for a moment then he let out an annoyed sigh. "You know what, your little screaming doesn't faze me anymore." he said as he darted off the other direction.

* * *

"Oh shit..."said Cuddles. It was awkwardly quiet. Giggles had her mouth wide open, she was shocked and so was Petunia. "He has balls Giggles, maybe you should leave him the hell alone before he kills you." she said. Giggles nodded in agreement and grunted. "Maybe your right..."she said as they walked a different direction

* * *

Flippy's POV

* * *

Flippy angrily walked to a store to buy food because he is hungry. Lammy is at the desk sleeping peacefully. Flippy tapped her gently and she jumped up and screamed.

* * *

"Oh crap...Flippy you scared me to death. What will it be?" she asked holding a notepad and pen. "Still sleeping on the job huh Lammy, the Queen won't want that in our new home?" he said as they both laughed.

* * *

Lammy blushed and playfully punched him on his shoulder. "Oh shut up, I don't see you getting a job mister veterinarian." she said while giggling. "Its veteran, you know I always wanted to be a vet." he said. Lammy smiled in embarrassment.

* * *

Flippy spotted her red face was getting brighter and redder. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he said as he felt her forehead, it was burning. "Are you sick or something?" he asked. Lammy nodded and pointed to a customer walking in the store. It was Truffles; he had an angry look on his face.

* * *

Flippy waved to him, but he didn't wave back. "Hey bitch where my money is?" he said to her. Lammy grunted angrily. "What?! Who you're calling a bitch, pigshit!" she yelled back at him. Truffles grabbed her wooly sweater and drew her close to his face. He snorted and the dust went in her eyes.

* * *

Flippy pushed him off of Lammy and let him hit his head against the sharp, glass table. "Oh, shit! Call the ambulance...we can't let him die here." Flippy picked him up realized he didn't hit his head hard after all. Lammy sighed and so did Flippy. "Why did he called you a bitch and asked for money?" said Flippy.

* * *

Lammy shrugged and thought of something logical to say at this point. "Maybe he thought I was someone else?" Truffles stood up and rubbed his head. "Oh crap...what happened?" he said. He looked up at Lammy and turned red. "H-hi...Lammy..."he struggled to say. Lammy turned a little and giggled.

* * *

Flippy rolled his eyes. Handy ran in the store catching his breath and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god you're alright. This is why Sniffles told your ass to don't ever touch his shit!" he yelled. Truffles were confused so he shrugged. Flippy waved at Handy and he growled when he couldn't wave back.

* * *

"So, are you excited to finally leave this shithole?" said Handy starting conversation. Flippy smiled. "Hell yeah, I am thinking about having a great relationship while I'm there." he said. Handy nodded in agreement. "Well, I should too. There hasn't been a girl I am interested in yet. I've been working to long." he said.

* * *

Lammy leaned her head on her hand and her elbow that is using the table for support." Are you guys going to order or what?" she complained. Flippy and the boys ordered their food and exit the store leaving her to sleep in peace once again.

* * *

Flaky's POV

* * *

Flaky dropped off hers and Giggles things at the boat and she was tired. "I wish that lazy sloth helped Me." she whispered under her breath. Lumpy, who is the boat porter responded to her question with a 'huh?' Flaky smiled weakly. "Not you Lumpy, thanks for the lift." she said as she took a drink of water. Lumpy smiled as he put the things into the boat.

* * *

"Flaky, you're leaving early or with everyone else, the Queen said the burning will continue at a certain time. She wrote the time on a pink slip and lost it, so if you find one, show it to me so I can get you guys ready to evacuate." he said. Flaky nodded her head just when Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Truffles, Handy and Sniffles walked to her.

* * *

"There you are Flaky; damn you already hulled my shit here. Thank you, I will help you unpack when we get there." she said adjusting her floppy sun hat. Flaky knew she isn't going to help her like always. Sniffles showed his friends a wine bottle of substance. "When we leave, we can taste this together." he said.

* * *

Truffles snatched the bottle from his hands and looked at it. "What flavor is this?" he said. Sniffles grabbed it back. "You can't touch my stuff, plus I said when we leave because I packed up my equipment to finish this experiment" Truffles grabbed it back from him.

* * *

"I'll taste it for you!" he said as he gobbled the wine up. "Uh, dude you can't drink it your head might explode then you would die." said Cuddles. He finished the bottle and his pupils became small and his body started to vibrate.

* * *

He ran down the street with super speed. Sniffles grunted out a frustrated growl. "Handy do you mind if you help me catch him? He asked. Handy nodded his head and ran off. Sniffles tapped Flaky on her shoulder and he blushed. "What happened?" she said as she leaned on her car.

* * *

"Hear him out Flaky." said Cuddles. "Uh...since we are about to move to a new place, would you like to share your life with someone?" he said trying to hand her the rose. Flaky just stared at the rose. "Don't you have to catch someone?" she responded while pushing the flower out her face and letting it land on the floor.

* * *

The rose went near Giggles and she screamed. "Get that shit away from me! I'm fucking allergic dumbass!" she said while stepping on it with her tiny heels. Sniffles looked at the stomped on rose and sighed. "Oh yeah...of course..."he said while running down the street. Cuddles followed the boys down the street.

* * *

Flaky rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends." Want a drive around the block to remember the memories?" said Flaky jiggling her keys. The friends nodded as they entered her car. They drive around the blocks and shared moments that had been recognized in the areas.

* * *

Giggles pointed to the boys walking down the street with good-looking food. Flaky saw the boys walking on the sidewalk so she decided to slow down her car and talk to them. "Hi boys, what you're up to?" she asked nervously. Giggle leaned out the window and shouted a hello to them.

* * *

Flippy and Handy ignored them when they had arrived. "Nothing babe, hey has Lammy ever talked about me?" said Truffles answering Flaky's question. Flaky thought about it then she shook her head "no" "Damn it...well can you ask questions for me? Please...I think I like her." he said. Flaky rolled her eyes.

* * *

Petunia laughed at him. Then she turned to Handy. "Hey dude, how the weather is?" she said. "Uh...it's strangely nice, how's your day? Did you pack your things?" he asked. "Uh, oh shit...will you help me? It has to be later okay?" she said. Handy winked at her, her heart melts and she fainted on the seat of the car.

* * *

Giggle rolled her eyes as she rolled the window up. Flaky finally thought of what to say to the swine about love, a thing that has not been experienced in her life. "You have to know you're in love with her. You can just think about it while you're in a relationship." she said softly.

* * *

Flippy caught interest in what Flaky said he stared into the beauty of her eyes. "Well, I have to see if she's alright you know keeping it real. And if things don't work out-"he started then Flaky slammed her fists against her car and everyone caught her attentio

n.

* * *

"Then you would screw her over, that's fucked up." she said in a serious tone. "Hey, get off my dick; I was trying out the love game." he said. "EW, nobody would be on your dick, dickhead anyways, Flippy how you're doing? You're staring at Flaky pretty hard." Giggles said breaking the tension.

* * *

Flippy broke his stare from her and shook his head. "What? I'm sorry, what? "He said. Flaky laughed quietly. Giggles whispered in her ear. "Your so cute,Flippy." said Flaky as she blew a kiss at him. Flaky then drove away.

* * *

Flippy's POV

* * *

Flippy gasped as if the kiss smacked against his soft, furry cheeks. "Dude, you look red." said Truffles. "What did she say? I'm sorry." he said innocently. "Nothing much, she noticed you were dreaming in her eyes." replied Cuddles. Flippy blushed and felt his heart beating abnormally.

* * *

"My feet fucking hurt..."cried Handy. "Should we call someone with a ride?" asked Flippy. Handy sat on a pile of grass and nodded in agreement. He wished he could rub his sore feet. Flippy took out his cellphone and dialed a number, the phone rings on the other lin

e.

* * *

"Hello?-Uh...Flaky me and the boys are tired, especially Handy. Can you pick us up please?-Uh...I'm sorry, my mind hasn't been working since you left...no...Um...forget it can you pick us up that will be nice of you." he asked sweetly with a blush on his face.

* * *

"Seriously? She was just here, why would you wait 'til she left genius." said Cuddles. There was a long pause on the other line, you can hear giggly whispers but can't make it out.

* * *

"Really? Fantastic! We will be at the store." he said as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! She's coming!" he said happily. "She's cumming you said?" teased Cuddles hoping he would get his joke. "Yeah she is, I just said that." Flippy said obviously unaware of his joke. The boys looked at him and shared a group laugh. Flippy tilted his head. "Is there something funny that I missed or something?" he asked.

* * *

Flaky's POV

* * *

Flaky's car is parked not far from the street she left from.

She and the girls enjoyed a fruit salad while they share conversations. "Geez Flaky, someone was lost in your eyes." said Petunia eating her apple. "Yeah, I'll say, he was literally lost; I told you that eye shadow will give you a nudge. Now you have a boy to fuck with!" said Giggles fixing her make-up on her cute pink fur.

* * *

"Nah, he doesn't like me. He was just...teasing me…that's just about it. Plus, image me and Flippy? Now that's some real bullshit. With him having that split personality and shit, I rather die alone than be with him." said Flaky eating her orange slices. "Damn, give him a chance. Don't be a bitch okay?" said Giggles.

* * *

Her cellphone rang and she listened to the voice. "Oh hi Flippy." she said then she cover the bottom speaker of her phone. "It's him, speaking of the devil." she said Giggles pressed the speaker button. "Tired huh? Well why you would wait until I leave to say 'you're tired'-she said then she blushed after she heard what Flippy said

* * *

"Am I some sort of sexy distraction to you?" she asked in a seducing tone. Flippy's voice became nervous over the phone. "Oh I'm just kidding, it's a joke Giggles told me to do." she said quickly. Giggles playfully punched her and giggled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! He totally likes you! You should totally tease the shit out of him." said Giggles. "Say fucking yes! But don't make it obvious that you're interested." said Petunia. Flaky nodded understanding the plan. "Um...okay anything for a friend!" she said. The girls gave her high-fives. Flaky nodded when he told her his place then she hung up.

* * *

"Oh, shit! We better pick him up, can't keep him waiting now can we?" said Giggles. Flaky rolled her eyes then she threw the orange skins away and drives out into the street. The car wasn't far away; Flaky pulled the car in the parking lot and stepped out the car stretching her arms. She walked into the store and waved to the boys to come over.

* * *

The boys runs to her and followed her to the car. Suddenly there was no room. "Um...sit on each other's lap." Flaky suggested. Petunia hopped on Handy's lap and Giggles jumped on Cuddles lap and then there is room for Handy and Truffles." Giggles you have a nice ass." said Cuddles while squeezing her butt. Giggles blushed then softly smacked him.

* * *

"Don't touch me." she said and couldn't help herself but giggle. Cuddles laughed with her. Flippy elbowed Cuddles and winked at him. "Hey, um, why is there paper in your ribbon?" asked Cuddles indicating a slip of paper falling out her bow. The sky began to turn dark red and orange, it was creepy. Flaky shivered in her seat as she viewed the sky.

* * *

Giggles sighed with annoyance. "I thought I told you why is there paper in my bow." she said carefully pulling it out. Flaky looked in the mirror staring at the pink paper she had a flashback about what Lumpy said to her. "Oh yeah...you don't read notes, how can I forget that." he said. Flaky stepped on the brake making everyone fall off their chairs. Flaky turned around and grabbed the paper from his hands.

* * *

"Reminder: The Evacuation starts at 12:00am."The paper said. Flaky gasped and looked at her watch and screamed, the time said 11:57. "Giggles! Why didn't you read this! This was important." she yelled the sky began to strike lava-lightning. The passengers screamed in fear. The ground began to shake and crumble beneath them. The car started to fall in-between the cracks. "Oh Shit!" everyone shouted

. End of Chapter 2 Will they survive? Review your thoughts and ideas! Stay tuned and remember to SMILE :-)


	2. Chapter 2: The End is Beginning

Chapter 2: The End is Beginning

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I THINK, IT DEPENDS ON IF YOU CAN READ FAST OR NOT.

Flaky's POV:

Giggles and Flaky hulled their belongings in the car."Fuuuccckk, my back hurts."said Giggles while rubbing her back. Flaky looked at her and sighed. She closed the trunk and she threw her old keys in through the window of her old house and she went in the car. "Giggles, come on!"she shouted out the car. "Nah, I think I will walk this one."she said. "Your gonna walk with a minor sore back?"she said in a serious tone. Giggles looked confused but she nodded. "Okay...enjoy...your walk."she said as she drove off.

Giggles POV:

Giggles began to walk down the street when she saw her friends being pulled by Flippy towards her direction. She smiles and ran to them. "Guys! Oh my gosh I thought you were dead!"she said hugging Petunia and Cuddles. "I left you a note at your house telling you we were at Flippy's house."said Cuddles. "I don't read notes idiots, remember? That's probably why I don't know why we are packing up." Giggles said as she pulled a white note from her ribbon. "See? I just put them in here so I can get some dick to read it for me and speaking of a dick,who the hell were you fucking talking to, over the goddamn phone? You don't think I know where you live bitch! Next time you fucking talk to me like you have fucking memory issues I will rip your dick off, got it dumbfuck?!"she yelled. Flippy was silent for a moment then he let out an annoyed sigh. "You know what, your little screaming doesn't faze me anymore."he said as he darted off the other direction. "Oh shit..."said Cuddles. It was awkwardly quiet. Giggles had her mouth wide open,she was shocked and so was Petunia. "He has balls Giggles, maybe you should leave him the hell alone before he kills you."she said. Giggles nodded in agreement and grunted. "Maybe your right..."she said as they walked a different direction.

Flippy's POV

Flippy angrily walked to a store to buy food because he is hungry. Lammy is at the desk sleeping peacefully. Flippy tapped her gently and she jumped up and screamed. "Oh crap...Flippy you scared me to death. What will it be?"she asked holding a notepad and pen. "Still sleeping on the job huh Lammy, the Queen won't want that in our new home?"he said as they both laughed. Lammy blushed and playfully punched him on his shoulder. "Oh shut up, I don't see you getting a job mister veternarian."she said while giggling. "It's veteran, you know I always wanted to be a vet."he said. Lammy smiled in embarrassment. Flippy spotted her red face was getting brighter and redder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"he said as he felt her forehead, it was burning. "Are you sick or something?"he asked. Lammy nodded and pointed to a customer walking in the store. It was Truffles, he had an angry look on his face. Flippy waved to him, but he didn't wave back. "Hey bitch where's my money?"he said to her. Lammy grunted angrily. "What?! Who you're calling a bitch, pigshit!"she yelled back at him. Truffles grabbed her wooly sweater and drew her close to his face. He snorted and the dust went in her eyes. Flippy pushed him off of Lammy and let him hit his head against the sharp, glass table. "Oh, shit! Call the ambulance...we can't let him die here." Flippy picked him up realized he didn't hit his head hard after all. Lammy sighed and so did Flippy. "Why did he called you a bitch and asked for money?"said Flippy. Lammy shrugged and thought of something logical to say at this point. "Maybe he thought I was someone else?" Truffles stood up and rubbed his head. "Oh crap...what happened?"he said. He looked up at Lammy and turned red."H-hi...Lammy..."he struggled to say. Lammy turned a little and giggled. Flippy rolled his eyes. Handy ran in the store catching his breath and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god your alright. This is why Sniffles told your ass to don't ever touch his shit!"he yelled. Truffles was confused so he shrugged. Flippy waved at Handy and he growled when he couldn't wave back. "So, are you excited to finally leave this shithole?"said Handy starting conversation. Flippy smiled. "Hell yeah, I am thinking about having a great relationship while I'm there."he said. Handy nodded in agreement. "Well, I should too. There haven't been a girl I am interested in yet. I've been working to long."he said. Lammy leaned her head on her hand and her elbow that is using the table for support."Are you guys going to order or what?"she complained. Flippy and the boys ordered their food and exit the store leaving her to sleep in peace once again.

Flaky's POV

Flaky dropped off hers and Giggles things at the boat and she was tired. "I wish that lazy sloth helped me."she whispered under her breath. Lumpy, who is the boat porter responded to her question with a 'huh?' Flaky smiled weakly. "Not you Lumpy, thanks for the lift."she said as she took a drink of water. Lumpy smiled as he put the things into the boat. "Flaky, your leaving early or with everyone else? The Queen said the burning will continue at a certain time. She wrote the time on a pink slip and lost it, so if you find one, show it to me so I can get you guys ready to evacuate."he said. Flaky nodded her head just when Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles,Truffles,Handy and Sniffles walked to her. "There you are Flaky, damn you already hulled my shit here. Thank you, I will help you unpack when we get there."she said adjusting her floppy sun hat. Flaky knew she isn't going to help her like always. Sniffles showed his friends a wine bottle of substance. "When we leave, we can taste this together."he said. Truffles snatched the bottle from his hands and looked at it. "What flavor is this?"he said. Sniffles grabbed it back. "You can't touch my stuff, plus I said when we leave because I packed up my equipment to finish this experiment" Truffles grabbed it back from him."I'll taste it for you!"he said as he gobbled the wine up."Uh, dude you can't drink it your head might explode then you would die."said Cuddles. He finished the bottle and his pupils became small and his body started to vibrate. He ran down the street with super speed. Sniffles grunted out a frustrated growl. "Handy do you mind if you help me catch him? He asked. Handy nodded his head and ran off. Sniffles tapped Flaky on her shoulder and he blushed. "What happened?"she said as she leaned on her car. "Hear him out Flaky."said Cuddles."Uh...since we are about to move to a new place, would you like to share your life with someone?"he said trying to hand her the rose. Flaky just stared at the rose. "Don't you have to catch someone?"she responded while pushing the flower out her face and letting it land on the floor. The rose went near Giggles and she screamed. "Get that shit away from me! I'm fucking allergic dumbass!"she said while stepping on it with her tiny heels. Sniffles looked at the stomped on rose and sighed. "Oh yeah...of course..."he said while running down the street. Cuddles followed the boys down the street. Flaky rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends."Want a drive around the block to remember the memories?"said Flaky jiggling her keys. The friends nodded as they entered her car. They drive around the blocks and shared moments that had been recognized in the areas. Giggles pointed to the boys walking down the street with good-looking food. Flaky saw the boys walking on the sidewalk so she decided to slow down her car and talk to them. "Hi boys, what your up to?"she asked nervously. Giggle leaned out the window and shouted a hello to them. Flippy and Handy ignored them when they had arrived. "Nothing babe, hey has Lammy ever talked about me?"said Truffles answering Flaky's question. Flaky thought about it then she shook her head "no" "Damn it...well can you ask questions for me? Please...I think I like her."he said. Flaky rolled her eyes. Petunia laughed at him. Then she turned to Handy. "Hey dude, how's the weather?"she said."Uh...it's strangely nice, how's your day? Did you pack your things?"he asked. "Uh, oh shit...will you help me? It has to be later okay?"she said. Handy winked at her, and her heart melts and she fainted on the seat of the car. Giggle rolled her eyes as she rolled the window up. Flaky finally thought of what to say to the swine about love, a thing that has not been experienced in her life."You have to know you're in love with her. You can just think about it while your in a relationship."she said softly. Flippy caught interest in what Flaky said he stared into the beauty of her eyes. "Well, I have to see if she's alright you know keeping it real. And if things don't work out-"he started then Flaky slammed her fists against her car and everyone caught her attention."Then you would screw her over, that's fucked up."she said in a serious tone. "Hey, get off my dick, I was trying out the love game."he said. "Ew, nobody would be on your dick, dickhead anyways, Flippy how your doing? Your staring at Flaky pretty hard."Giggles said breaking the tension. Flippy broke his stare from her and shook his head. "What? I'm sorry, what?"he said. Flaky laughed quietly. Giggles whispered in her ear."Your so cute,Flippy."said Flaky as she blew a kiss at him. Flaky then drove away.

Flippy's POV

Flippy gasped as if the kiss smacked against his soft,furry cheeks. "Dude, you look red."said Truffles. "What did she say? I'm sorry."he said innocently. "Nothing much, she noticed you were dreaming in her eyes."replied Cuddles. Flippy blushed and felt his heartbeating abnormally. "My feet fucking hurts..."cried Handy. "Should we call someone with a ride?"asked Flippy. Handy sat on a pile of grass and nodded in agreement. He wished he could rub his sore feet. Flippy took out his cellphone and dialed a number, the phone rings on the other line. "Hello?-Uh...Flaky me and the boys are tired, especially Handy. Can you pick us up please?-Uh...I'm sorry, my mind haven't been working since you left...no...um...forget it can you pick us up that will be nice of you."he asked sweetly with a blush on his face. "Seriously? She was just here, why would you wait 'til she left genius."said Cuddles. There was a long pause on the other line, you can hear giggly whispers but can't make it out. "Really? Fantastic! We will be at the store."he said as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! She's coming!"he said happily. "She's cumming you said?"teased Cuddles hoping he would get his joke. "Yeah she is, I just said that."Flippy said obviously unaware of his joke. The boys looked at him and shared a group laugh. Flippy tilted his head. "Is there something funny that I missed or something?"he asked.

Flaky's POV

Flaky's car is parked not far from the street she left from. Her and the girls enjoyed a fruit salad while they share conversations. "Geez Flaky, someone was lost in your eyes."said Petunia eating her apple. "Yeah, I'll say, he was literally lost, I told you that eyeshadow will give you a nudge. Now you have a boy to fuck with!"said Giggles fixing her make-up on her cute pink fur. "Nah, he don't like me. He was just...teasing me that's all. Plus, image me and Flippy? Now that's some real bullshit. With him having that split personality and shit,I rather die alone than be with him."said Flaky eating her orange slices. "Damn, give him a chance. Don't be a bitch okay?"said Giggles. Her cellphone rang and she listened to the voice. "Oh hi Flippy."she said then she cover the bottom speaker of her phone. "It's him, speaking of the devil."she said Giggles pressed the speaker button."Tired huh? Well why would you wait until I leave to say 'your tired'-"she said then she blushed after she heard what Flippy said. "Am I some sort of sexy distraction to you?"she asked in a seducing tone. Flippy's voice became nervous over the phone. "Oh I'm just kidding, it's a joke Giggles told me to do."she said quickly. Giggles playfully punched her and giggled."Oh my gosh! He totally likes you! You should totally tease the shit out of him."said Giggles. "Say fucking yes! But don't make it obvious that your interested."said Petunia. Flaky nodded understanding the plan. "Um...okay anything for a friend!"she said. The girls gave her high-fives. Flaky nodded when he told her his place then she hung up. "Oh, shit! We better pick him up, can't keep him waiting now can we?"said Giggles. Flaky rolled her eyes then she threw the orange skins away and drive out into the street. The car wasn't far away, Flaky pulled the car in the parking lot and stepped out the car stretching her arms. She walked into the store and waved to the boys to come over. The boys rans to her and followed her to the car. Suddenly there was no room. "Um...sit on each other's lap."Flaky suggested. Petunia hopped on Handy's lap and Giggles jumped on Cuddles lap and then there is room for Handy and Truffles."Giggles you have a nice ass."said Cuddles while squeezing her butt. Giggles blushed then softly smacked him. "Don't touch me."she said and couldn't help herself but giggle. Cuddles laughed with her. Flippy elbowed Cuddles and winked at him. "Hey, um, why is there paper in your ribbon?"asked Cuddles indicating a slip of paper falling out her bow. The sky began to turn dark red and orange, it was creepy. Flaky shivered in her seat as she viewed the sky. Giggles sighed with annoyance. "I thought I told you why is there paper in my bow."she said carefully pulling it out. Flaky looked in the mirror staring at the pink paper she had a flashback about what Lumpy said to her."Oh yeah...you don't read notes, how can I forget that."he said. Flaky stepped on the brake making everyone fall off their chairs. Flaky turned around and grabbed the paper from his hands. "Reminder: The Evacuation starts at 12:00am."the paper said. Flaky gasped and looked at her watch and screamed, the time said 11:57. "Giggles! Why didn't you read this! This was important."she yelled the sky began to strike lava-lightning. The passengers screamed in fear. The ground began to shake and crumble beneath them. The car started to fall in-between the cracks. "Oh Shit!"everyone shouted

. End of Chapter 2 Will they survive? Review your thoughts and ideas! Stay tuned and remember to SMILE :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Safe At Last

Flaky stepped on the gas, while quietly praying under her breath. Flippy looked out the window and noticed they were going deeper into the ground. "Wait, Flaky I'll pull the car out, Cuddles, Handy and Truffles can you help me?"said Flippy. "Hell no!"they both said. Handy already go out the car to find a tool to help with the car. Flaky smiled gratefully and stopped the car's engine."Come on Cuddles, for me?"said Giggles kissing his cheek. Cuddles put his paw on his cheek and smiled. "Okay...Truffles come on!"he said climbing out the car. Flippy found a metal pole stuck in the ground and pushed it under the car. "We are going to lever this out of the ground. Ready guys?"he yelled over the destruction behind them. "Ready!"they said as they all jumped on top of the pole and the car raised from the ground. Flaky stepped on the gas gently to park on the safe ground. The girls cheered when the boys returned into the car. "My hero!"said Giggles hugging Cuddles. Petunia hugged Handy, Flippy and Truffles with tears in her eyes. "Thank god! I was so scared."cried Petunia. The ground shook again, and this time the ground crumble even looser. Flaky stomped in the gas and drove quickly down the street heading to the boat port. Nutty, Mime and Russell was running for their lives from the boiling hot lava that is chasing them. Flaky stopped and called out: "Guys! Jump in my car!" They all turned towards her car and climbed inside. Flaky continued to drive quickly to find anybody else who may need help. The store with Lammy sleeping inside, was on fire. They heard screaming in the store. Truffles nervously climbed out the car and ran in the store. Lammy was standing on top of the counter having fear all over her face. Truffles picked her up and walked towards the door. "Thank you..."she said sweetly while hugging him. The ceiling started to fall apart and set on fire. Lammy looked at Truffles in disappointment. Meanwhile Flaky was tapping her foot waiting for them to come out before the lava gets to them. She honked her horn for them hurry, but in return there is a scream. Flippy jumped out the car and cut an opening in the door with his field knife rescuing them both. He sat in the front this time because the room was scarce. Flaky drove as fast as the car can go and spotted a gas station. The station exploded and hot lava came flying through the air. She began to panic and the car swerved preventing the debris in the once peaceful streets. "We are going to die!"yelled Lammy."No we're not! Flaky can save us. Drive fucking faster!"yelled Giggles. "Stop yelling, you'll ruin her focus."said Russell nervously. Flaky stopped the car, because there is a huge stack of debris in the street, and turned around to find another way to get around. A wave of lava was coming their way and she had to think fast."Oh crap...we are going to be trapped here!"screamed Nutty. "Oh no...we're screwed!"panicked Truffles. Flaky hatched an idea and she drove towards the lava. "Flaky, what the fuck are you doing?!"everyone yelled in unison. Flaky smiled as she went closer to the lava. When she arrived towards the lava she went through it. Everyone had their eyes shut and when they realized nothing happened yet they opened their eyes and admired the inside of the lava. "Whoa! Flaky how do you know the car is lava-resistant?"said Petunia impressed. Flaky sighed and turned to Petunia. "I was lucky that one time when the lava went through this town. My car saves me a lot."she said as she drove into the back of a bus due to the lack of visual contact to the street. The critter flew out of the broken windshield of the car except Flaky, who is the only one with a seatbelt. Her face became bloody and it hurt, a lot. The critters all groaned in pain then stood up. Flaky walked wobbly out her car and held on to the door. "Is everyone okay?"she asked with a slurred tone in her voice. Everyone nodded. "Perfect! We have more room in the bus! We need to leave the lava is splashing back! Flaky come on, get up."said Nutty. "Nutty! How insensitive you are! Have you no eyes? She's hurt! Look at her damn face! We need a new driver, can anyone drive?"asked Lammy. Everyone just shrugged and began to panic. "Wait! Flippy can drive, right you can drive?"said Cuddles. Flippy nervously broke a sweat and nodded. "Can you please drive for us?"said Handy. Flippy looked at Flaky, who is in bad condition and stared at the worried little beaver's eyes. "Uh, okay...I'll do it. Giggles can I borrow your headphones and phone?"he said. Giggles dug in her purse and handed her things to him. He dashed on the driver's seat and stepped on the gas. The bus let off a loud booming sound when it moved. The lava began to chase again and this time the lava could melt the bus every time he would drive a little slow. Flippy stepped on the gas and he would turn the wheel around tightly. Flaky walked to Flippy and tapped on his shoulders. He let out a squeal and he tore the wheel off. Flippy and Flaky looked at the dismembered wheel as it crumbled into pieces and screamed. The bus stopped in the middle of the street and everyone panicked again. "Wait! Use my wheel!"shouted Flaky as she ripped her wheel off and fixed it on to bus. She laughed nervously as she controlled the wheel a little, not paying attention to where she's going. Flippy grabbed the wheel where Flaky hands are at and turned it. Flaky blushed because his hands are tightly gripped on hers. The bus turned sideways and slammed against a tree. Everyone got up off the floor of the bus. Flippy looked at Flaky with his eyebrows pressed on his eyelids, a sign that he is a little mad at her for not focusing. Flaky blushed and smiled weakly at him. She put the bus in reverse and drive down the street. She saw the boat was departing from the port slowly. The bus came to a stop and Flaky jumped out the boat and waved for Lumpy to come back. Lumpy waved back at Flaky and smiled at her. Flaky grunted and slapped her face as she went back to the bus. "Okay everybody, it seems like we only have one shot at this. Since the boat is moving slowly we have time to do this right. We must build a ramp that will help us fly through the air and land on the boat without falling into the water. We have to move quickly because we don't have much time."she said looking back at the destroyed town. The critter who volunteered to work began to find wood to use and nailing it to the ground.

Cuddles and Giggles POV

"Giggles, look your house is on fire."said Cuddles throwing wood in a pile as she laughed along with him. "Damn, too bad that isn't my house anymore. Oh! Remember when we use to walk around that field over there? You were telling me all those fucking jokes about you know what."she said picking up fire wood. "About the sex thing, oh yeah...those were jokes. You know I like to make you laugh."he said. Giggles blinked multiple times and blushed. "You do? Your really cool Cuddles, you know, I will start to consider you more than just a friend."she said pulling on his ear. Petunia bumped her wood into Giggles and she fell on Cuddles. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. Petunia what the fuck is your fucking problem you bitch!"she yelled not moving from her spot. Petunia turned around swiftly and her wood hit Nutty and knocked his teeth out. "Oh shit! Wait a second!"she said as she dropped her wood and took Nutty to the half burned hospital. Giggles looked down at Cuddles and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, I guess I should get off of you now. That bitch is so fucking clumsy."she said. Cuddles made a cute expression on his face and held on her back. "I kinda like you on me, your warming me up from this cold event."he said. Giggles frowned, not with anger this time, but somehow with passion. Suddenly dirt was in the air and it fell in their eyes. "What the hell?"she said standing up and painfully rubbing her eyes to clean the dirt out. Handy was kicking the dirt so a dent could be in the ground to make it easier to build the bridge. "Handy, you fucking asshole, do you not fucking see us here?! I know you have no goddamn hands, now you don't have eyes either?!"she yelled angrily. Cuddles held her hand and covered her mouth. "Giggles, why are you always swearing when your mad?"he asked. Giggles eyes twitched and she started to seething. She elbowed him in his gut and stepped on his foot. "Fuck You!"she said walking off while sticking her middle finger at him.

Cuddle's POV

Cuddles sighed deeply. "Flippy, it didn't work."he said as Flippy crawled from underneath a pile of trash and blew out some air. "Damn, she's pissed at you. What the hell did you say?"he asked. "I told her about her temper problem and the cursing, then she went off and flipped out on me."he said shrugging. "Hm, maybe she needs air for a while. She's tough."he said stroking his chin.

Giggles' POV

Giggles was crying inside a destroyed cabinet with her knees to her head and her arms catching her tear. Flaky spotted the wooden cabinet and opened it carefully. Giggles lift her head,her face is smudged with black mascara and her fur is drenched with tears, the sight was so frightening Flaky let out a scream."W-What...what the heck are you doing in there?"Flaky managed to say as she trembled. Giggles lowered her head. "I-I was crying...Flaky can I ask you a fucking question?"she asked. "Uh, sure if your going to ask like that..." Flaky said quietly. "Do I have a cussing problem? Because it's not my fault sometimes."she said. Flaky thought careful of what to say. "Well,no, we all get angry sometimes. And when we do, we find our own way to express it. For example: violence, yelling,swearing you name it. But if your angry all the time, swearing will just offend people and make them feel uncomfortable. I'm not saying you can't swear because it's your way of expressing anger, I'm saying to take it easy a little. When something happens that isn't going your way, just think of a childish way to swear. Don't count to ten because that's stupid and it doesn't fucking work."said Flaky making Giggles laugh. "Your so funny Flaky, and your right about everything you just said. Thanks pal. How do you get you swearing under control?"she asked. "Well I'm too shy to say anything too harsh to anybody but you. And you're welcome, try it on someone you dislike." Flaky said. "You mean someone other than me?"she said. Flaky sighed and slowly closed the cabinet door and walked off. Giggles climbed out the cabinet and fixed her face using the mirror that lies inside. She inhaled then exhaled slowly. The ground started to rumble beneath her feet. "Oh sh- I mean oh crap!"she yelled as she ran toward her group of friends. "Guys! The ground is falling again!"she shouted running to them. The ground under her was following her overtime she moved. "Stop right there!"yelled Cuddles. Giggles froze and stood still. The ramp finally is finished and the critters climbed in the bus and stared out the window. Cuddle tied one end of the rope and ran to Giggles carefully. "Cuddles are you guys leaving me here to die?"she said with tears in her nodded a 'no' and tied the rope to her hips. "Stay here and the bus will pull you to the boat."he smiled and she hugged him, the horn of the bus honked behind them. Cuddles waved to her and ran to the bus. Flaky stepped on the gas and the bus is driving as fast as the mph can go. Flippy laughed excitedly, and Flaky giggled at his cute little laughter. The bus went up the ramp and flew in midair. Giggles flew up with the air along with the bus. She screamed fearfully and it sounded throughout the empty town below her. Cuddles pulled the rope to get her into the bus. The bus landed safely on the boat. Everybody cheered happily and hugged each other laughing and jumping around. The Queen had never seen her civilians so happy in their whole entire life. This made her cry with joy. The boat gently floated to the island safely and calmly.

End of Chapter 3 What do you think? Will they enjoy their new lives? Any questions? I always like to read exciting questions about the story, make up one if you feel like it. And remember :Dsmile


	4. Chapter 4: The Shelter

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED A LITTLE BUT IT CAME OUT GOOD!**

After a long day of hard work everyone all relaxed at the port with their things. There was no houses yet, and the air was breezy. Lumpy provided the critters a home-made shelter until morning. The shelter had no room because they wanted to look at the stars. Flaky laid her head on her bag of stuff and stared at the stars. "Finally, we get to relax. There will never be a reason to stay in my house. Whenever I get one."she thought. Flippy walked to Flaky and stood over her. She jumped up and sighed. "Oh...it's you. You scared me..."she said holding her chest. "Can I sit next to you?"he said. Flaky smiled and patted a spot next to her. Flippy sat on the ground next to her and looked up at the sky. Flaky hoped that her quietness would stay peaceful as it is."It's a beautiful night, right?"he said breaking the silence. Flaky quietly sighed and put a forced smile on her face. "Yeah, it is...the stars are so hypnotizing tranquil."she said. Flippy nodded understandingly. A gust of wind made them shiver. Flaky dug in her bag, and gasped. Then she suddenly remembered her blanket was packed in her car,and probably got lost when she crashed. She swore under her breath as the memory flashed through her head. "Great..."she said. Flippy paid his attention to Flaky's upset face. "What's wrong?"he asked. Flaky sighed deeply. "I'm so cold...I left my blanket in my car."she explained. Flippy took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "No, no...it's fine I don't need your jacket."she said. Flippy zipped his jacket up and patted her head. "Aren't you cold too? I really would hate that to happen."she said. Flippy shivered and his teeth chattered. "I'm f-f-fine."he said. "How about we share?"she said. Flaky unzipped the jacket and wrapped it around both of them. Flippy sighed tiredly and looked at the sky. The sky had stars and the sunset shimmered around the ocean. The sight was quite romantic and beautiful. Flippy looked down at Flaky and saw her drifting to sleep by jerking her head down and up but for some reason she is fighting to stay awake. "Are you sleepy?"he asked. Flaky opened her eyes wide revealing a red shade. "N-no...I'm just...a little tired."she said as her eyes blinked one at a time. "Maybe you should get some sleep, tomorrow we have to fix this place up."he said. Flaky gasped when she felt pressure below her stomach. "What's wrong?"he said. Flaky nodded and blushed. "Come on tell me, you're gonna have to."he said. Flaky stared into his eyes and for a second she could've sworn his eyes were glistening neon yellow, so she screamed shortly and covered her mouth. "I-I have to use the bathroom, but I'm too scared to go alone...I'll ask Giggles to go with me."she said nervously walking off into the other side of the shelter. She wiped her forehead again. "Damn, that was too close..."she said lowly.

Flippy's POV

10 minutes ago Cuddles and Giggles convinced Flippy to go hangout with her, probably to be alone from him. Flippy walked over to Flaky and in attempt to sit next to her. He talked to her until she was fighting herself to stay awake. "Why isn't she sleeping?"he thought. "Are you tired?"he asked. Flaky responded to him in a very tired tone. "Maybe...she don't trust me being next to her."he thought sadly. Dark laughter pounded against his eardrums. He told her how important it is to sleep for tomorrow. Flippy noticed Flaky was acting strange, she was crossing her legs and moving around a lot. He didn't want to ask about it, but as a friend he must be curious of her problems. He couldn't help himself but stare into her beautiful eyes, the sight of her turned dark for a sharp second then light again. Her expression on face was freaked out. She screamed aloud then concealed quickly told him then after a short time Flaky anxiously ran from him. "That was weird, I didn't even heard what she said hmm, I wonder what got into her."he said as he covered himself with his jacket. "Enjoying your space from that selfish bitch?"said his evil thoughts. He jumped up and shivered. "W-what are you talking about, she shared the jacket that I shared with her. Why are you so fucking negative."he yelled out. The critters in the shelter scold at him to quiet down in many different ways. "Listen up asshole, I think that bitch knows about me I looked into her eyes when she looked into mine. She's so fucking nosey. Wait til I tell that slut how I fucking feel about that."he said angrily. Flippy nervously tried to fall asleep as fast as he can. "Yes, sleep well you fucking bastard. She will soon meet me and my knife again and she will get the same goddamn treatment everyday til she starts to shit in her pants. That scared bitch-ass whore will never forgive you after I'm done."he said. Flippy shuddered fearfully. "Maybe, I should stay asleep..."he said to himself.

Flaky's POV

Flaky went to the back of the shelter to get Giggles. She heard angry shouting behind her but she didn't turn around because she know it was Flippy fighting with himself again. She reached a room that had sounds coming from the door. She leaned her hand over to knock but a sound stopped her and only allowed her to make a small knock. There was moaning and groaning sounding inside. Suddenly a loud kissing sound was heard as well. Then a voice can be heard yelping passionately. "Oh yeah, right there...(moan)"the voice screamed. Flaky blushed and backed away from the door a little and a really loud moan scared her away. As she exit the back she saw Petunia adjusting her pillow. "P-Petunia can you escort me to the restroom."she asked nervously. Petunia stretched and yawned. "Okay, but hurry I'm tired."she said. Flaky and Petunia vanished in the bushes.

Giggles and Cuddle's POV

10 minutes ago "Look Flippy, Flaky is alone maybe you should snuggle with her."said Cuddles. "No way dude, she don't want me near her."said Flippy. "She totally fucking wants you Flippy, just give her a kiss and she might suck-" said Giggles covering her mouth. "What will asked Flippy. "Uh...um...it's too much information,let's just say she will give an award."said Giggles smiling. Flippy smiled and walked over to her. "I'm so bored, damn if I would've bought my damn cards,we would've played poker or something."said Giggles. "I know what we can do."said Cuddles putting a huge grin on his face. Giggles followed him to the back of the shelter. He leaned Giggles on the wall and pinned her so she won't move. Giggles kissed him on his cheek then his lips. Cuddles ran his paws up and down on her soft back as he kissed back. "How about a movie?"said Cuddles wiping his sweat off his forehead. "Your already sweating, oh, you're a fast one."said Giggles as she sat on her bag of stuff. Cuddles pulled out his t.v and plugged it into the outlet. He turned the DVD on sat next to Giggles. "Well, let the movie begin."she said. The movie turned on and the first scene that came on is a sex scene. A small knock was heard at the door. Giggles turned to the door and shrugged. "Oh yeah, right there...(moan)"the character screamed. Giggles gagged in disgust then turned to Cuddles. "Can we fast forward this shit?"she asked. Cuddles walked over to the t.v then he tried to change it but the volume went up higher. "You know what can we watch something else?"she asked. "Ok..."said Cuddles.

Flaky's POV

Flaky wandered in the bushes to find a good spot to use the bathroom. When she did her business she walked out to Petunia, who was waiting for her. "Your all done? Good."she said walking back to her side of the shelter. Flaky went over to Flippy who is sleeping. He covered his whole body with his jacket, she pulled on it and went underneath. The jacket seemed to be big enough for both. Then the jacket pulled away from her. She took it back and laid down. This time the jacket was pulled so harshly it made her flip in the air. Out the pocket came a shiny gold badge, it slid over to his snoring face. It glittered in gold, the reward was for the best archer. As she reached for it a green hand tightly grabbed her wrist. She could already hear the evil laughter in her ears. "Oh shit...F-Fl-"she shrugged to make out. Flippy sat up, his ears are drooped and he blinked his tired eyes. "What's the matter? I was just getting my badge."he explained. You can see Flaky's heart pounding out her chest, the waterfall of sweat falling off her face and the tears of sorrow trickle out her eyes. Flippy raised an eyebrow. "You look like you seen a ghost? What happened? Okay...nevermind just go to sleep okay?"he said sleepy. Flaky sighed and laid next to him again.

End of Chapter 4. Review! I know it's kinda crappy, I think, but I was rushing and busy doing this and watching children so I will make sure I will do better in the other chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for Friends

The next day started and everyone woke up to the shining sun in their eyes. The sunlight was brighter than they are used to, probably the sunshine in their old home was cold and unreasonable. The critters started to work on their homes and civilization. "Go wake Flippy and Flaky up, they need to start on their houses." Sniffles said to Nutty. Nutty walked over to the shelter and saw Flaky and Flippy were comfortably close under his jacket. Nutty chuckled at the sight then he gently tapped both of them. Flaky opened her eyes and yawned, she turned her head slowly then her eyes popped open wide when she saw that she was dangerously close to Flippy's face. He is still sleeping and his cute purring snore was gently breezing in her face. She screamed then jumped up. Flippy woke up and screamed along with her. He started to breathe heavily then his eyes turned yellow. Giggles smacked Flippy's face and he snapped out of it. "Damn Flippy were you having a heartattack or something?"she said. Flippy rubbed his cheek and growled lowly. "Why the fuck did you smacked me for?"he yelled. Giggles laughed. "You were having a heartattack, no?"she said innocently. "So, if he was to be having a heartattack, you would just smack him? What school did you go to?"said Sniffles. "I would take him out of his misery duh, but since he wasn't dying, it's okay..."she said patting his head. Flippy smacked her hand out the way then he put his jacket on. "Dumbass..."said Giggles rubbing her paw. "Flaky, why did you sleep with that faggot last night?"said Giggles. Flaky got red and angry, her pupils turned bright orange as if it's made of lava. "He's not a fucking faggot! You really got some goddamn nerves saying that, bitch!"shouted Flaky. "Shit, calm down,bitch,I was just joking around. Why you're so fucking defensive for him anyways?" Giggles yelled back. "Girls calm down...just chill..."said Sniffles. "Don't fucking tell me to calm the fuck down!"they both yelled. Sniffles ran off to get help. "Why, Flaky? Answer the goddamn question, bitch! You and me were just talking about that motherfucker yesterday before we leave that hell-hole! You're a fucking slut!" Giggles pushed Flaky to the ground. Flaky growled. "Fuck You!"yelled Flaky as she punched Giggles in her face. "What the hell is going on over there?"said Disco Bear pointing to the shelter. Flippy lift his head from the rubble and sighed. Disco Bear ran towards the action. The two girls swore at each other making the fire grow bigger. Giggles smacked her then the pulled on her quills, which was painful. Flaky cried out in pain, then she elbowed Giggles in her chest then her stomach and throat until she finally let go of her. Flaky dashed at her again and grabbed her neck and yanked it back and forth making her sputter and cough violently. She punched her twice in the face then she threw her on the floor. Giggles stood up and tried to hit her again but Disco Bear stood in-between them with his hands raised. "Don't fight over me girls, I'm enough for both of you."he said. Giggles jumped on Flaky and punched her on her cheek and her teeth. Disco Bear tried to restrain them but they both punched him on his face, knocking him out. Giggles threw Flaky on the floor and kicked her stomach and kicked her face. Flaky was in terrible condition, she coughed up blood and her face swollen up. She had to do something to end this fight once and for all. She grabbed one of her quills and pulled on it. "Stop it girls!"shouted Lumpy. The girls froze in place. Flaky's quill was close to Giggles' heart and Giggles had a rock in her hand. "The Queen said those who fight shall be jailed for 5 hours."he announced to the critters. Flaky and Giggles held up their paws and sighed as Lumpy placed handcuffs on them.

Flippy's POV

"What the hell happened?"said Flippy. Sniffles sighed deeply. "Flaky and Giggles went to jail."he said. "Huh? For what? We just woke up."said Flippy. "Well...um...it was about you. You don't want to know. I'm going to visit them, I feel bad, five hours is a long time."he said. Flippy nodded. "Wait let me come with you!"he said. "I don't think they want to see you after what just happened."he said. Flippy scoffed and started to walk to the newly built jailhouse. "Hey, Flippy. You like the design?"said Handy. "That's pretty...maybe you should add butterflies to that yellow color."said Flippy confidently. "Oh...um...really?"said Handy nervously. "Told you he was gay."Mime wrote on a slip of paper. Handy and Mime laughed at the joke. "What's so funny?"said Flippy. "Nothing, nothing...so um...should I put flowers on it too?"said Handy. Flippy thought about it. "Yeah, that's be cute!"he said. Handy and Mime laughed really hard. Flippy shrugged then he went to the jailhouse. Inside the jailhouse was several cells, and a huge desk that sat and owl silver and quite dashing. The owl was reading and she wore an officer suit."Hi, I'm Flippy. Can I see prisoners Giggles and Flaky?"he said. The owl fluttered her gray wings and looked down at him. "Oh yeah...the two injured ones...yeah they died a few minutes ago."she responded. "What?! How?"he said. The owl rolled her eyes as she flipped through the files. "Oh, my mistake...they are indeed alive. It's just they are in the hospital. Go down the hall and take a left. And when you return buy me a donut will ya?"she said as she flipped a coin to him. Flippy walked slowly down the hallway and admired the pictures Handy held up. They were pictures of him and his friends, memorable photos reminded him of the good old days. He slammed against Sniffles who was holding red roses, he was waiting patiently on a huge line. Flippy groaned as he saw the critter wait for the gates to open. Giggles and Flaky's POV "Oh goddamn it...this place smells like ass and I'm stuck with your ass."said Giggles. Flaky crossed her arms and let out a 'Humph'. Giggles looked at her cell, there was bugs around and dirt lingering about. She shivered and sat on her hard bed. On the wall a sign read:For good behavior you may be let out early. Giggles looked down at her feet."I guess, it's time to apologize...I mean...Flaky is my goddamn best friend next to Petunia and Lammy. But Flaky, she's quiet...and is always there to listen, the other assholes can't do that for me. Now she's different, she yells a lot, mostly acts bitchy and curses as much as I do. Maybe she has problems of her own and I should be concerned about her instead of me."she thought in her head. Flaky began to shed a tear out her eye. "If only Giggles would act a little better like she use to, maybe I would relax. Thought maybe if I asked the queen to send us here we would all be calm and return to our friendly state...but no...she's ungrateful...it was I who helped us, but all I get in return was naughtiness, maybe if I talk to her about how I feel she would listen will forgive me and we will be friends again like we use to. Forgiveness is a lock, that we all have keys to."she thought.

End of Chapter 5: Ooo! Flaky really kicked some ass did she. Who do you think was the best fighter out there? Giggles or Flaky? stay tuned :D


	6. Chapter 6:JailBird

WARNING: VERY STRONG AND ANGRY SWEARING!

Meanwhile at the line of the jailhouse. "So do you think the sky is blue because of the about of nitrogen in the air or do you think it's the moisture in the air reflecting it's,favorite color?"said Sniffles. Flippy was lying on the floor when he suddenly sat up. "Not to be mean or whatever, it's just because I said this like, a million times,but I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"yelled Flippy. Sniffles frowned. "Damn...I'm sorry Sniffles. It's just...it been 4 fucking hours and I really need to get some sleep."he said. Sniffles smelled his roses and sighed. Flippy looked at the red, beautiful, sweet-smelling flowers. "Hey, uh...Sniffles. Visiting a girlfriend?"asked Flippy. Sniffles laughed sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't consider her as a girlfriend yet, but she will fall for me after I give her these babies."said Sniffles. Flippy patted his shoulder. "Well, I hope you two get married and have lots of kids."he said. Sniffles was surprised. "You actually want me to marries her. Whoo, for a second thought you might've fallen in love with her, despite you two always hang out with her. Who do you like Flippy?" Flippy thought about it and shrugged. "I guess I have to go around town and find that special someone. Whenever I do we can do one of those double-dates friends go to."he said. Sniffles nodded his head and blew out air in relief

Giggles and Flaky's POV

"I can't believe you saved us all, the queen actually agreed with you to move us from that terrible place."said Giggles hugging Flaky. Flaky departed their friendly moment and gasped after she remembered one last thing. "Oh, uh...Giggles...we aren't safe yet..."said Flaky slowly. Giggles ignored her as she drew happily on the dirt. "We're best friends right? Anybody who is brave enough to fucking fight me and win is a friend of mine."she said excitedly. Flaky tries to get her attention but Giggles kept on moving about in the cell. "Giggles..."she said softly. Giggles went to the door of the cell and looked at the countdown. "Guess what, we have about ten minutes, holy shit! That means we're almost free, motherfuckers!"she said shrieking. Flaky pulled on her chains to come closer. "Giggles listen! We're not safe yet, because Flip-"she said as she heard a cute low chuckle. "Did somebody say my name?"he said opening his arms wide for a hug. Giggles ran to him and planted a cuddly hug to him. "Oh, Flippy, I am so sorry I called you a fucking faggot!"she cried out. Flippy pushed her away and tilted his head. Sniffles went to the cell and waved for Flaky to come by. Flaky rubbed her shoulder as she came close to him. "His Flaky, I feel bad for you, having to be in jail and whatever."he said Flaky rolled her eyes. "What the hell is your point?"she said getting agitated. Sniffles presented her a bouquet of roses. Giggles smelled a familiar smell she began to sneeze then a tear rolled out her eyes. "How many fucking times to I have tell you that I allergic to fucking Roses!" Giggles roared. Sniffles backed away from the cell. "These are for Flaky, and too bad your trapped behind bars, you can't do anything about it.(laughs) oh wait, you can have one(laughs louder.)" Sniffles threw the roses at Giggles and she began to scream. "You stupid bitch!"she yelled reaching her paws out the bars. Her finger were bent in a way that people who chokes others positions themselves. Giggles fell to the ground and began to breathe heavily. Her nose turned red and she wouldn't stop sneezing. "I need a doctor!" Flaky said. Flippy ran down the hall to search for a doctor. Giggles began to sneeze out blood. Sniffles was so scared that he thought she might die so he ran off. Flippy eventually grabbed the Mole to nurse Giggles back to health. The Mole opened the cell and walked in. "Hey, girls, shouldn't you two be out already? Five hours passed. After her check up you can leave."he said. Flippy stared at the spilled blood on the floor and frozed. "Okay, she's dying. But I know just what to do, let me get the equipment."he said. Flippy slammed the door and locked the cell tightly. "Flippy, what are you doing? We need to get her some help!"screamed Flaky. Flippy laughed loudly then tackled the Mole, while stuffing his face down the toilet drowning him. The Mole's cries were loud underneath the water. Flaky pulled out one of her quill then picked the lock. She dragged Giggles out the cell then grabbed a tranquilizer gun and point it at Flippy. She pulled the trigger and a loud pow was heard. Flippy's body dropped to the floor and he began to purr in his sleep. Flaky pulled the Mole out the toilet and patted his back to cough the water out his mouth. "Thank you whoever you are." Flaky smiled then she led him to the office along with Giggles. After a short while Giggles was healed and breathing regularly. The Mole nodded his head feeling that he had done a good job, and walked out the room."Thank you so much Flaky, and you saved my life after I was acting like a little bitch...and attacked you...I feel so guilty...I will make it up to you. How about when we rebuild our houses do you want to have a party, you know drinking and have some sex with the boys."she said. Flaky blushed then turned her head away from Giggles, she couldn't stare in her eyes after that suggestion. "Oh yeah, sorry I guess that was slutty, I meant to have sex with your boyfriend. And speaking of boys," Giggles sat up on her bed then had and extremely angry scowl expression on her face, this means she haven't forgotten the person who almost killed her, prepare for a world class set of angry swearing! "Where is that pussy-ass, stupid bitch-ass motherfucker?! Where the fuck is he?! If I see him, I swear to god I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of him, who the hell told his dumbass to fucking bring roses after I fucking told his stupid-ass to keep that shit away from me. I said that right? I thought so. Wait till I fucking see him again I'm going to choke the shit out of him then slam his fucking head against the fucking street run his goddamn head over with my fucking car, then burn his ass and bury his ass somewhere, then blow his fucking grave up! Shit!"she screeched out angrily. Flaky's eyes widened, she understand how angry she is, but this is one furious chipmunk. Flaky put a hand on her shoulder then decided to change the subject. "I will totally go to the party with you Giggles, um...I will see you then?"she said walking out the door. Giggles wiped her forehead with her furry paws. "Um, yeah sure. Where your going?"she asked. Flaky poked her head out the door. "I'm going home, I mean...I have to fix my house up so I can have a place to go after the party."she answered. Giggles nodded. Cuddles walked in the room with a bouquet of Lilies. Flaky stopped and stared at the flowers long and hard. Cuddles handed Giggles the flowers then kissed her on her puckered lips. He began to lean on the bed and they started to kiss roughly. "(moans) I love you so much."cried out Giggles as Cuddles kisses her neck. Flaky closed the door quickly then she walked down the hallways passing the cells. She saw Flippy's body still lying in one of them. She rushed to his aid when coughed black clouds. "Flippy are you okay?"she said. Flippy rubbed his head then he sighed. "Damn, what hit me so hard?"he asked her. Flaky grabbed his hat then hand it to him. "Nah, I don't need it right now...you can wear it, if you like. I need to get a doctor to check this out."he said as he stood up pulling Flaky along with him. "Are you finally out?"he asked as they walked slowly down the hall. "Yeah, I was heading to the area where we build houses so I can finally get a house ready."she said. "Oh shit...I didn't get to build house either...well um...after I get checked out maybe we can help each other out. I mean if you want to..."he asked blushing. Flaky blushed when she saw him blush. "Oh um, sure...(giggles) I do need some help, last time I built my own house, it took months to finish because I needed help. Lots of help."she said as they both stopped by a door. There was loud moaning and movement behind the door. You can tell Flippy ignored the sounds because he saw Giggles' name on the door then held onto the knob. Flaky slapped his paws and wiggled her finger at him. "This is Giggles' room right? Why not visit her?"he said. Flaky was thinking of an excuse. "Um, she's sleeping...that's right."she nervously said. Flippy leaned his ear to the door, then Flaky pulled his jacket to go down the hall, but he was stronger than her. "W-what do you hear?"said Flaky. Flippy shushed her. "I hear...the television...it's making sounds. We should turn it down."he said as he opened the door. Flaky gasped as she closed her eyes then opened one to see that Giggles was watching t.v peacefully on her bed with Cuddles next to her. "What are you guys watching?" Flippy asked. Cuddles looked at Giggles tiredly and waited for her to respond. Giggles shrugged. On the screen there was a character who seems to be a blue bird and the other is a raccoon, they are both being yelled at by a gumball machine. "I think this show is...um...animal planet."she responded sleepily. "Animal Planet, seriously? Since when a gumball machine is on animal planet, this must be one interesting episode."said Flippy to Giggles. "Listen, dumbass, I don't give two shits about his stupid show..."she yelled. Flippy rolled his eyes and left, Flaky remained in the room. The Mole walked in the room and his cane tapped the two critters on the head. "I thought I said 'no sex'"he scold. "It was a quickie, geez, you can't tell me what to do. Damn."she said. The Mole gave her

medicine and a glass of water. "Take this before you die."he said as he exit the room.

Flaky and Cuddles POV

Cuddles kissed Giggles goodbye, for it was time to go because visiting time is over, Flaky walked out as well. "You really like her, that's nice."she said. "Hell yeah, I love her, maybe we should marry one day."he said. "How many time did you had sex?"she asked out of the blue. Cuddles didn't mind, he wanted to show anyone who is available how much he loves her. "Well, I wouldn't say we had sex,but it was today. She was so adorable you know, and I had to do something to her."he said, Flaky nodded her head. "This is our first real conversation, Flaky are you being sociable?"he asked. Flaky blushed. "Yeah, Giggles told me to talk to people I never normally take to and you seem like a good friend. Do you think you can tell me who likes me in your little boy group."she said. "Um...there is alot of boys who said they liked you, but I promised I won't tell you. At least you know there is someone who likes you."he said as they stopped by the elevator. Flaky thought about the boys who might like her, she knew for a fact Flippy hates her so he's out of the question."Who should I pick?"she said finally as they both walked in the elevator. "Um...pick the guy who wants to spend time with you a lot and who is helpful. Uh...he does like you more than the other dudes, trust me honey."he said. Flaky hugged her jacket tightly when she felt the breeze night. "Um, tell the guys they must be good for me. They have to be gentle and must be true with themselves."she said. The elevator door opened and it was very dark. "Damn it...I have no ride and no home. I refuse to sleep another night in that goddamn shelter."she said. "My house is built and I have a skateboard, wanna, sleep over my house? I promise nothing will happen to you. The house is sturdy Handy made sure of that."he said. "Great, leave it to the armless guy to make sure the house is okay."she said jokingly. Cuddles hopped on his vast skateboard. "Are you coming?"he said as he held his paw out for her grasp. Flaky stepped on the board and clenched onto his warn coat. He skated down a curvy road and flew into midair. Flaky's wails could be heard from a mile away. He landed on ground smoothly and went to a stop. Her quills stood up with fright she was shaking violently and tears were falling from her eyes. Cuddles laughed at her. "Calm down we're here.(laugh) look at yourself when you get inside."he said as he open the door laughing even more. Flaky rushed to the bathroom and fixed her hair. "Damn..."she whispered as she exit the room. She found a comfortable couch then fell asleep. Cuddle bought a blanket and wrapped it around her,patted her head then turned the light off right before he ran upstairs. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Sniffles' Vile

REVIEW! AND SMILE! :

D

The next morning about 4:25 a knock at the door was heard. Flaky waited for Cuddles to get the door but after ten minutes she got up and opened the door. It was Sniffles, he had a big smile and he hugged her. "Oh, Flaky I knew you were here. You weren't with Flippy so I knew something was wrong."he said. Flaky rolled her eyes. "Nothing bad happens here anymore, get your head out of the endless stupid pit."she said wrapping her jacket close to her. "Are you cold? You can come by my house sometimes and we can hang out."he said. He held Flaky's hand, but Flaky snatched her hand away from him. "Um, as you can see Cuddles is letting me stay at his house until tomorrow, oh yeah, how can I forget that you woke me up today, anyways I'm fine here."she said. Sniffles sighed deeply. "How come your nicer to guys like Flippy and-" Flaky squeezed his mouth. "I'm nice to him because he saved my life millions of times, I know you would never meet these miracles like I did, and I'm forever grateful. You don't have to be an ass about it. I hope you don't think I like him or something because I don't just, please leave me alone. And the reason why I'm nicer to the other guys especially Flippy because they don't disrespect my best friend by trying to threaten her with roses."she said. "Well um...Flaky...I...l-l-l...ugh why is it so hard..."he said, sweat flinging off his blue skin. Flaky raised an eyebrow, and a fist then she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. "(groan) Who's there?"said Cuddles rubbing his tired eyes. "It's just a friend Cuddles, can you take care of this please. I'm going back to bed."she said walking back to the couch. "How horrible, you have her sleeping on the couch."he said. "Sniffles, what the hell do you want?"he said tiredly. Sniffles whispered to Cuddles softly then walked away. Cuddles groaned and closed the door "Hey Flaky, do you like a boy?"asked Cuddles sitting next to Flaky. Flaky blew her breath out and closed her eyes. Then the next quick second her eyelids flew open. "Wait a minute, why? Does Sniffles asked you that stupid question?!"she yelled. Cuddles lowered his ears, the first sign he would show knowing he's about to lie. "Um...well he didn't exactly..."he stammered. Flaky squeezed in-between her eyes and growled. "Can you hurry up and lie already."she said. "I am, okay...wait a minute..."he said realizing her question. Flaky laughed heartily then laid back on the couch. "It's fine if you tell me...I'll just tell you that I not interested in any boy right now. They are so busy rebuilding this town up and so."she said. Cuddles nodded as his ears lift up understanding her. "Do you wanna know how love is with me and Giggles is like? Hopefully it will tell you how to take care of your partner."he said. Flaky nodded her head. "Well, we don't be too close or we would eventually get sick of each other. I would buy her gifts now and then and she would do the same. Um, I suppose we kiss every time we meet this shows our passion for each other,"he continued babbling about his happy relationship with my friend.

Flaky's POV

I kept on thinking over and over, why is he telling me how happy his life is, I did wonder why would he make me envy him, but I have to ignore the best parts about their happiness. "...and that will cover it, it's not much, but it'll do for now."he ended his sentence. I didn't know what to say, but it has to be persuasive enough for him to know a good friend like me was listening to him. "Wow," I said as if I cared. "Your life with Giggles is so exciting...I'm glad your happy together." I sighed feeling like my comment was good enough. "Alrighty, do you feel better about having a relationship?"he said. Feel better?! Are you completely nuts?! Maybe there was information I didn't hear that must be important. I slapped my face at the question. "I suppose it...could make one happy." I said for no reason. Cuddles shrugged. Sometimes I feel he and Giggles have the same amount of education. "I think we should get some sleep before that dude comes by again."he laughed. I chuckled and waved to him as he walked up the stairs. 'Finally' I breathed out. I laid on the couch, and I couldn't sleep. Perfect... The same morning just four hours later I coughed smoke out of my lung. I opened my sore, stinging eyes and coughed some more. The house very foggy, I panicked and ran in the kitchen. Cuddles was spraying the extinguisher on the stove and laughed nervously. I crossed my arms and tapped my feet. "Were you trying to cook?" I said. He blushed and nodded. "I wanted Giggles to know I can do other things besides sports, she always cooks around here. I made eggs, orange juice, and bacon."he said presenting me the plate. "This looks like coal and shitty water. Look, did you thought I was really going to eat nor drink it? Would you eat or drink this?"I said revealing the unattractive resource. Cuddles shuddered. "Uh, no...I wouldn't sorry for waking you up."he apologized. I threw the food away and put on Giggles' apron. "I can fix you and Giggles something you'll love to eat and hate to finish." I said. Cuddles nodded and went straight to the t.v. After about 30 minutes a soft knock is heard at the door. Cuddles was sleeping so I of course had to open the door for him. It was Giggles, she smiled at me and shook my hand with a tight fist. "Hey Flaky, nice to see you here. Where's Cuddles? And that smell is amazing, what are you making?"she asked. "Well, I made some delicious walnut cake and with honey wrapped sunflower seeds with acorns and some tasty cabbage munchy crunchy carrot and treenut salad. I knew how you guys would like that." I lead her to the kitchen and I woke Cuddles up. They ate up their food quickly without a pause. I knew they loved it. "Is there anything to drink?"asked Giggles burping and excusing herself. Her mouth had honey and nuts stuck to it. I pulled out chilled carrot juice with smashed up treenuts and poured it into their cups. Giggles sipped her liquid down her throat and slammed her cup on the table. "Flaky, you are a fucking chef! Why are you even job-less!"she screamed. Cuddles was eating his food still nice and slow. I smiled as they were complimenting my food. "I am so glad you guys like it. Say, we should have a party today!" I said excitedly. "No way Flaky, you and Flippy need to get your house in order before we do anything else."said Cuddles. He actually dropped his fork to tell me this. I totally forgot about my house. "Oh shit...that slipped my mind, see ya later guys." I said rushing out the door. I bumped into Handy and apologized. l rubbed his head for him, because I knew his head hurt after that. I rushed down the street and looked around seeing if I could find a spot but there wasn't. I turned every corner and I prayed these jackasses didn't be grimy and put a spot next to Flippy. When I saw a spot I gasped when I saw Flippy finishing his house. He waved at me then fell off his roof, I ran as fast as I can to catch him and I did. He was shaking in my paws. "A-are you okay? You almost fell..." I said. "yeah, I'm fine. Um...d lo you need help with your house? My house took me a long time but I'm sure the both us can get it done."he said happily. I shook his outstretched paw and we when to work. Sniffles ran over to meet and waved. "Oh, hi...came here apologize?"I said hitting the wood with my hammer. "No..I'm not, I'm here to help."he said. "Sure the more the merrier."said Flippy. I rolled my eyes as I nailed my first frame.

Regular POV

Sniffles went over to Flippy and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah? What's up, you forgot to nail that wood together over there, you wouldn't want it to fall on me now do you?" Flippy laughed as Sniffles looked down at him in disgust. "I guess I wouldn't...are you thirsty?" Sniffles asked. "Oh hell yeah I am...I've been working all day, now I'm building another house. But what are friends for?" Flippy stood up and cracked his back and sighed. "Here you go."said Sniffles. Flippy took the odd colored beverage and smelled it. "What kind of drink is this?"he asked. "Uh...Vodka?"he lied. "Ew...I hate that kind, here you can have it."he said handing him the drink back. "Oh uh...did I say Vodka, I uh meant...Martini."he corrected himself. "Uh...I don't drink alcohol..."he said. "But you drink Vodka you just said you hate it!" Sniffles was getting frustrated. "I said I hate those kinds of drinks genius, can we get back to work please?"he asked. "Just drink the stupid juice, I forgot what it was called."shouted Sniffles. Flaky walked over to them. "What the hell are you yelling about?"said Flaky. "He wanted me to drink this substance, geez anything that'll help him sleep better at night."said Flippy gulping down the liquid. Flippy choked and smashed the cup on the floor. Flaky gasped when she saw Flippy turn evil. He grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed her when she tried to run. Then he knocked Sniffles on the floor then cut his back until he could see his white spine. He put pressure on his spine then a loud crunch satisfied his ears. He ran out of control through the town killing people he sees.

Flippy's POV

"What the fuck..." I growled feeling pain throbbing in my head. I looked down at my body, it was tied up. This didn't bother me for some reason. "Well that's knew." I said struggling in the ropes. "Hello?! Somebody help me! I...uh...I don't know how I got in these ropes." I yelled out. But in return an echo reached my ears. "Okay, stay calm...maybe if I check my pockets I can find a knife or something." I said to myself digging in my pockets but found nothing. "Damn it! What the hell? I never run out the house without my knife!" I said to myself. I took out my claws and gasped happily. "Thank you mother!" I said as I cut myself free. I jumped out of the wooden busted chair and looked around. There was a heavy-set of footsteps coming towards me. I took out my claws and waited for the figure to become clear to my ear. The figure had my knife in his hands and glowing yellow eyes. "That's mine!" I said. "No...it's ours."he growled. I gasped when I saw a green bear that look exactly like me, but he looks evil, and ugly. Something seems to be troubling him because he was breathing heavily and his eyes would twitch constantly. "Hey dude, who are you?" I asked. "You don't fucking remember me, do you have a goddamn memory block or some shit? I been with you for-fucking-ever and now I'm free!"he growled. "What? I don't remember seeing you before?" I said. "I'm you dumbass!"he yelled at me. "Okay...okay...you can't be me! You cuss way too much than I usually do, your way too angry...and not that I'm being mean or anything but since I couldn't find a better way saying your ugly, but your unattractive." I said as he kicked me to the wall. "You fucking think being a good-deed asshole will get you anywhere!"he yelled at me. I clutched my stomach in pain. "Wait...you can't hurt me! If you hurt me the pain will hurt you too!" I said, then suddenly the other Flippy clutched his stomach in pain and fell to the floor dropping my knife. I snatched the knife off the floor. "And this is MY knife!" I said pointing it out to him. "You bitch!" He growled. "Whatever...so um...how will you live out there? All the spots are taken, and you can't have my name anymore you could get me in trouble." I said looking out the window. "Fine with me jackass! Back at the army, they nicknamed me Flipqy."he said. "Listen 'asshole' stop calling me names!" I yelled at him. Flipqy got over the pain and stood up. "Okay, I got it! You are my cousin, what do you say?" I suggested holding my paw out. He smacked my paw out the way and quietly nodded, I knew he had nothing nice to say to me, that's why he's now quiet. We both walked out of the my house and into the sunlight. "Stay by my side, can you do that?" I asked. He grumbled swear words under his breath. I saw that Flaky was trying to fix her own house and she looked angry. "Hey Flaky!" I said. "Don't talk to me asshole."she said. Flipqy started to laugh behind me. "I like her style."he growled. I rolled my eyes. "What happened?" I said. "You killed me yesterday. How could you. You made me delay on the house."she complained. "I didn't...oh...well um you can't blame me anymore it was him." I said moving out-of-the-way. She screamed to the top of her lungs, probably I should've told her what she's about to see. Flipqy began to breathe heavily once again, his eyes widen and I can spot the bloodthirst in his eyes. Flaky lift her hammer to attack him. He took my knife out my pocket. "Wait, wait...whoa...whoa... What are you doing? You guys can't fight, let's be friends." I said. "Fuck NO!"they both yelled. "Okay, if you want us to leave, we will leave." I said to Flaky. "Whoever-the-hell-he-is can leave, you can stay Flippy."she said. "It's Flipqy you dumb bitch."he snarled. "You know what, see you later Flaky." I said grabbing his paw. He stuck his middle finger up at her and she returned it. "Stop it, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. "FUCK YOU too bitch!" He yelled. I pushed him around the corner. "I said to stop!" I shouted. "Your stupid bitch is going to get herself fucked up."he growled. "Calm down, relax. Your so full of anger." I said patting his head. "Your so full of shit! She can say all that shit to me to piss me off, but I can't say shit back, what the fuck?! I have a voice you know and this island is freedom of fucking speech!"he snarled. "Well if you hadn't killed her she wouldn't be mad at you. Now we are going to go back-" he growled loudly. "I'm not going back to that whore's busted up house, you can get that outta your thick ass skull"he said poking my head painfully. "Your going back to her fucking house and apologize-" he growled again. "You can't fucking make me say sorry to her sorry ass!"he said. "Yes you are or your going back to my mental state, do you like how cold and lonely is was?" I said. "Yeah, I actually do dumbass."he said. I ignored him because I sense that he don't mean that."Okay, then we fix up her house-" he complained again. "What now, you crybaby!" I said. "She should fix her own shit! I didn't fucking touch it, she is pissing me off with these goddamned rules, demands and commands. Is she your wife or something?"he said. I breathed then continued my directions. "After that,we leave her alone, deal?" I finished. "Whatever dickhead."he said. I wanted to choke him but I didn't want to at the same time. He kinda scares me with his non-stop negative attitude

.

END OF CHAPTER 7! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WILL FLAKY BEFRIENDS WITH HIM? STAY TUNED!


	8. Chapter 8: Fliqpy is Cold

THANK TO LANY17 SOOOOOOO MUCH I WAS HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK AND SHE HELPED ME WRITE HALF OF THIS STORY. SO THANK YOU LANY! REVIEW AND SMILE :D

Handy was walking in the street when he saw Flaky struggling with her house. She lift up a heavy piece if wood and fell backwards causing the wall she just fixed up crumble. "Goddamn It!"she yelled angrily. Handy ran up to her. "Do you need help Flaky?"said Handy. "Please..."she whispered softly with tears in her eyes. Handy nodded slightly and took out some blueprints. "Okay Flaky, if you follow these instructions carefully we will get this done in a snap, you'll be amazed at how much time we would save if you follow these plans."he said as if they were magic blueprints, probably they are. Flaky nodded slowly staring at the difficult-looking plans and gulped. "Uh, Handy...where do I start, it looks like a jumbled mess."she said nervously. "Oh, sorry its upside down, there we go."he said, the plans looked even more troubling than the last. Flaky took a piece of wood and hammered it onto another wood. She smiled when it stayed perfectly still. "See?"he said. Flaky nodded as they quickly build the house in less than two hours. "Whew...I am so tired, can we go to sleep? I will put the furniture in tomorrow."said Handy. Flaky agreed and she went back to Cuddles house to sleep.

Flippy's POV

By the time the two twins walked away from the corner it was dark. "Great, I was here listening to you fucking talk all day. I'm going the hell to sleep."he roared. "Can you stop talking, you never have anything pleasant to talk about. Your always bitching and moaning. Just please for the night."said Flippy rubbing his tired eyes. "Oh, fuck you! Go suck a-" Flippy growled loudly. "Shut the fuck up!"he yelled. Fliqpy's ears lowered and he propped them back up quickly so he would still look fearless. "Don't fucking yell at me."he said as they exchanged grim looks. Flippy arrived to his house and grabbed the knob only to get electrocuted. Fliqpy laughed. "Oops, I fucking 'forgot' to tell you."he said as he held up Lumpy's head. "You...bastard..."he grumbled then he shook his head. "Is that Lumpy's head? I told you not to kill nobody."he said. Fliqpy stuck his paws in the head and moved the jaw up and down. "Stop being Mister Pouty you bitch-ass fuckbag, all you do is complain and don't have fun.(laughs)"said Fliqpy using a different voice to match for the puppet. Flippy rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth then returned to his room looking at Fliqpy laying comfortably on his bed. "What the hell are you doing on my bed?"he screamed. "See, now who needs to the shut the fuck up?"he said keeping his eyes closed. "Get off!"he said pushing him. "No!"yelled Fliqpy, he kicked him in his face and he flew to the wall. "Okay...I don't know why your fighting to stay on MY bed,but you can stay on my bed, but I refuse to sleep with you!"he said. Fliqpy turned his head and snickered. "Fine with me bitch."he said. "You didn't even shower before you put your dirty ass on my bed."he said. Fliqpy didn't respond he only stuck up his middle finger. Flippy walked out of his room amd slammed the door and Fliqpy shot a bullet through the door making Flippy jump. "You got scared?"he laughed. "Fuck You!"he yelled through the door. The next day Fliqpy was making breakfast for himself. Flippy jumped off the couch and ran in the kitchen. "Look...you can't be cooking in my house?! This is my eggs and bacon. This pepper...actually belongs to Flaky, but it doesn't matter."he said. Fliqpy looked at him sideways and continued to cook. "Do you have anything for me?"he asked. "If I made anything for you I would probably poison your ass. I can't help it. I tried making you food like six times. Look in the garbage."he said pointing at the trash, which is glowing bright green. "What's wrong with you? What is that?"he said. "Hell, I ran your toxic waste errand and I kept it in your goddamn basement." Flippy frowned and went downstairs. "Oh yeah, how can I fucking forget, you probably don't want to go down there..."he said as an explosion occurred. Flippy ran up the stairs and closed the door on the toxic waste monster. "What the hell is that thing!?"he yelled. "I made it, from toxic waste, what the fuck do you think it is?"he said putting his eggs on the plate. Flippy dusted his clothes but it wasn't enough. "I'm going to take a shower...don't go anywhere."he demanded. "Get the hell outta my sight."he growled. Flippy went to his bathroom and ran water on his fur. Then he took his soap and rubbed it on the rag.

Flaky's POV

Meanwhile at Flaky's house, she and Handy stared at the beautiful scenery. Flaky hugged Handy, because she there was no other way to thank him, beside shaking his paws that he don't have. "In all of the day's work. I'm glad we finally finished Flaky, the Queen said once every building is built we are allowed to do fun activities, she didn't want us to get distracted. We were so bored, what slowed you down?"he asked. "Nothing, nothing...thank you so much for the help. I think I will go to the beach. Care to join me?"she asked. Handy nodded then they started to walk, but he stopped suddenly. "What's the matter?"she said. "I just remembered, Disco Bear wanted me to fix the club up a little bit. I am terribly sorry. Maybe next time."he said running the other direction. "Its...okay..."she said as she walked towards the beach slowly. Flaky sat on the sand and soaked in some fantastic sun.

Flippy's POV

Flippy walked past Handy and stopped him. "Hey buddy, do you know where Flaky is?"said Flippy. Handy nodded and looked at Fliqpy standing behind him with his arms crossed and a hateful frown on his face. Handy gulped and smiled while rocking his head up and down. "Where is she goddamn it?!"yelled Fliqpy as Handy was starting to run. Flippy quickly grabbed his tail and dragged him back in front of him. "Where is she?"said Flippy calmly. "S-she...i-is...a-at t-the b-beach..."he said covering his eyes and shaking roughly. "Okay, you can go."said Flippy as Handy zoomed down the street leaving behind the trail of dust. Flippy and Fliqpy went down the street and reached the beach. Flaky was sitting on a beach, enjoying the sand on her paw when Flippy and his doppelganger came up to her. Flaky groaned inwardly but smiled when they walked over."Uh, hey Flaky. Sorry about yesterday Fliqpy has something he has to say"Flippy said and Flaky smirked, waiting for his apology. Fliqpy mumbled it but Flaky pretended not to hear it."What was that?" She asked enjoying this."I said sor..." He said mumbling again."What?" She asked and Fliqpy flipped her off."You know what you're such a bitch! I am trying to be nice and apologize but your being a fucking dumbass, you are is trying to make my life miserable! So fuck you!" He said sticking his middle finger up at her and stormed off."Totally worth it" Flaky mumbled and Flippy sat beside her."Don't you have a house to finish?" He asked."Nah, I got Handy to finish it, amazingly it looks nice" She said and Flippy nodded."Sorry about Fliqpy, he's an asshole" Flippy said and Flaky giggled."Yeah, I know. Where is he anyway?" Flaky asked."Aw shit. Flaky I'll be back I got to make sure he doesn't cause trouble" Flippy said and ran off. Flippy saw Fliqpy arguing with Cuddles and Flippy ran up to him."Calm down! Whats going on?" Flippy asked and Fliqpy spoke."He accused me of killing his ugly-ass girlfriend!" Fliqpy said." I was standing right here when you killed her!" Cuddles screeched and Flippy pushed them away from each other so they wouldn't beat each other up if it came to that."Calm down! Fliqpy go sit on the beach, now!" Flippy said and Fliqpy grumbled swear words as he left. "I'm so sorry about your loss. I will make sure I'll keep a better eye on him."he said. "You better do so, put him on a leash or something."said Cuddles angrily. "Do you need help carrying her to the hospital?"said Flippy. Cuddles nodded happily. "Yeah."he said as Flippy picked Giggles up and followed Cuddles. Flaky and Lammy was making sandcastles and giggles when it falls apart sometimes. "So do you want to be the princess or the prince?"asked Lammy. "I guess I'll be the princess, why can't we both be princesses, us girls should rule the kingdom."said Flaky. Lammy nodded excitedly. "Your correct! To hell with those boys."she said. Flaky made a seaweed and shells coronet and placed it on Lammy's head. "Okay Princess Lammy, what are your laws for this kingdom?"said Flaky as she crowned herself as well. "Okay, first rule...uh..."she gasped and her pupils shrunk down small. Flaky's eyebrow raised as she stared into Lammy's eyes. "What's wrong with you Princess Lammy? I can help you make some if your having trouble..."said Flaky as she felt cold hands tapping her shoulder. "Yes?"she said as she gasped. Fliqpy smiled hard and took out his knife. Flaky looked forward but Lammy was gone and she looked back at Fliqpy. "S-stay back. I'm gonna scream..."she said. Fliqpy rolled his eyes. "For what?! I didn't fucking stab you yet."he said. Flaky huffed as she shuffled backwards from his shadow, it was chilly under there. "Why are you always so cold?"she said reaching for his paw. Fliqpy swung his knife a little, scaring Flaky, then put a mean frown on his face. "Give me your paw."she said calmly. "I can help you feel warm." Fliqpy backed away from her walking on the bridge and pointed his knife towards her heart. His eyes twitched and he growled with his mouth close. Flaky stepped forward and lend out her paw. "Get the hell away from me!"he yelled. "Your such a stubborn ass, just give me your goddamn paws."she said smiling friendly. Fliqpy backed up until he fell in the ocean. He began to kick and scream. Flaky panicked, he was in the deep side of the ocean. She hated swimming and she's afraid of the water. "Help!"she screamed out. Some of friends came towards the edge of the bridge and looked down. "Let him drown, maybe he can finally know what death feels like."said Shifty. "No! We're not going to let him know what death feels like, and drowning is the worst. We need to save him and if you cowards won't fucking help him I will!"said Flaky looking down at the ocean and breaking a sweat. Lammy pulled her arm. "No Flaky, you can't swim, your going to drown, please don't do this."said Lammy with tears in her eyes. "Well...if I do die let him know who risked her life for him. Me."said Flaky as she jumped down in the ocean. Her friends left the scene and decided to go home. Lammy threw a flower in the ocean and cried believing Flaky is gone, then she followed the crowd. Flaky swam down to the bottom and grabbed his freezing paws and swam back up, and with support of his floating body she was able to get to the top. She reached land and coughed out water from her lungs. "I can't...breathe..."she said as she laid her head helplessly on the sand. When she finally caught her breath she stood up and saw Fliqpy was motionless. She felt his pulse and his heartbeat was weak and slow. She growled when she knew what her only option was: CPR. She positioned herself over him, covered his nose then blew air into his mouth. She listened to his heart again and this time it sound like water was gurgling inside him. She pushed his chest making his ribs bounce up and down then did CPR again and nothing happened. She blew air in her mouth once again and this time he coughed and water spurt out of his mouth. "What the fuck..."he said while holding his chest and pushing her off of him. He coughed again emptying the water from his body then stood up. "What the fuck happened?"he said this time finishing his sentence. "I just save your life...your not dead. This is a miracle!"she said excitedly. Fliqpy growled. "How the fuck did you saved my life? There was goddamn water in my lungs!"he yelled. Flaky rolled her eyes the started to walk away. He gripped her arm tightly and she spun around. "What?!"she yelled. "What the hell did you do to me?"he said. "You fell in the ocean and I gave you CPR, that's it. Nothing special now get the hell off of me I'm going home."she said angrily while walking then she turned around. "Oh, and thanks for spitting fucking water in my mouth jackass!"she yelled as she speed walked hoping he don't try to hurt her. Fliqpy ran after her then Flaky ran even faster. She tripped on the sand and then she screamed when Fliqpy stepped on her back. He laughed evilly then smiled wide. Flippy took a rock and hit his head with it. "Ow! What the fuck did you do that for ?!"screamed Fliqpy stepping off of Flaky. "She just saved your life, and your going to kill her?"he said. Fliqpy nodded. "Yeah, so what?"he said. Flaky squirmed to Flippy and hid behind him. "Give me the girl Flippy."he growled. "Wha- no! Hell no! She's my friend and I don't want nothing happening to her, I refuse to let you kill another. Go to a restaurant and eat, here I'll give you money."he said trying to change the subject. "I don't want your goddamned money dumbass I said give me the girl."he said as he grabbed Flaky's arm and she let out a long scream. Flippy gripped her other arm and pulled. "Let go of her!"said Flippy. "No! Either I get her or we split this bitch in fucking half."he said smiling. Flaky was shouting in pain and agony, Flippy looked at her driven almost to tears and he let her go. Fliqpy and Flaky fell backwards, as soon as he let his grip go, and Fliqpy hit his head against that same rock and was knocked out. "Flippy,"said Flaky hugging him, then she gave him a hard and painful slap. "Why did you let me go, he could've killed me!"she yelled. "I let go because when we were pulling you, it was hurting you and I had to let go, if I didn't I was selfish."said Flippy as he hugged her again. "Thank you, Flippy."she said returning his hug. She walked over to Fliqpy and he was outcold. "Who is this guy?"said Flaky poking him. "He's my cousin...he gave me an unexpected visit but hopefully I can send him away."said Flippy. "Your cousin should go to jail Flippy, he can't be going around killing people. This is a free island. Wait a minute...is your 'flipping' out cured? I noticed you been normal, and quite social if I might add."she said. Flippy nodded. "Your right...maybe it is cured, because of my cousin...it makes sense now! The presents of him is a clue of how this happen to me."he said. Flaky held his cold, cold paws and gasped loudly. "Why is his paws so fucking cold? He feels like he's dead, its freezing!"said Flaky. Flippy walked over and felt his paws and make a grunt while pulling his hands back. "Damn...your right. I did realized he was like a walking freezer."said Flippy. "What's wrong with him?"said Flaky. "He's so mean and evil probably it caught up to him, he has no goodness inside to warm him up."said Flippy. Flaky looked at Fliqpy's angry look on his face. "Maybe...I can help him get warm..."said Flaky. Flippy laughed and smiled patting her back gently. "You, my friend, can't help him. He has a problem that no one can solve. Ever, now its his problem!"he said. Flaky ran her paw around his cool face. "Your right...though I feel bad having to be cold your whole life."she said. "Well, too bad, you be evil and you get to suffer too."said Flippy. Flaky stood up to meet Flippy's eyes and she laughed softly. "That's good that he suffered long enough to leave him alive today."she said. "Want a bite to eat?"asked Flippy. "Yeah, almost drowning makes a girl hungry."she said softly as they began to walk. Flippy turned around and ran back to get Fliqpy. "Amost forgot."he said as they both laughed

.REVIEW! AND HAVE A GREAT, AND PERFECT DAY! MWAH LUV YOU READERS FOR MAKING THIS THE TOP STORY OF ALL OF MY STORIES, IT MAKES THIS ONE MORE IMPORTANT ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Fliqpy Shedding Tears

At the Golden Rose restaurant Flippy, Flaky and Fliqpy enter the air conditioned building. "Is he alive still, he haven't moved or anything yet."said Flaky. "I know he didn't move, I'm the one holding him remember. I'm sure he's fine, who cares...he has issues."said Flippy. "Welcome to...is that young fellow alright?"said Lumpy reading his lines off of a 'Speaking Proper for Dummies' book.

* * *

"I don't know, he seems okay to me."said Flippy. "You can 't bring in a dead guy in here, he has to be on his feet."said Lumpy. Flippy put Fliqpy on his feet and his body collapsed on the rug. He picked him back up and threw him down again. "He's freezing...help me Flaky."he said as Flaky grabbed Fliqpy's arm and put it around her shoulders. "Satisfied?"he said. Lumpy squint his eyes and stared at the closed eyelids of Fliqpy.

* * *

Flippy put glasses on his face, making his head lean down. Flaky and Flippy smiled nervously at Lumpy waiting for him to say something promising. "He looks tip-top you may enter, love the glasses by the way."said Lumpy. Flaky and Flippy sighed as they dragged Fliqpy further in the building. They threw him on a chair, sitting down catching their breath. "He is heavy as hell..."said Flippy.

* * *

Flaky closed her eyes and leaned her head against the chair. "Yeah..."she breathed out with the breath she caught. Flippy stretched his arms and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to get some ropes for him, make sure he don't go anywhere."said Flippy. "Okay."said Flaky hitting her head on the table. Fliqpy opened his eyes and growled ferociously making Flaky jump out her seat. "Where the hell am I?! What is this place?!"he roared

* * *

. Flaky grabbed her chair and moved it away from him. "We are at a restaurant isn't it obvious. We are about to order food soon, here's your menu."said Flaky passing him the menu. He crushed the menu, forming it into a ball and threw it at Flaky. "What the fuck is your problem!"yelled Flaky banging her fist on the table and holding her wound. Fliqpy raised and smashed the table in pieces. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!"he yelled back.

* * *

Flaky pulled her hair angrily and grabbed a butter knife off the table. "Stop calling me a bitch, dumbass."she said. Fliqpy took his knife and pointed it at her. "Give me those weapons."said Lumpy snatching the knives away from them. "If your going to fight, don't talk to each other, this is a fancy restaurant, not a brawl match."said Lumpy. "If this such a fucking 'fancy' restaurant why does it have no stars. Get your pathetic stupid ass away from me!"he yelled.

* * *

Lumpy frowned and walked away with no more to say. "Don't talk to my friends like that, your the pathetic stupid ass in this restaurant, always angry for no fucking reason. That's why your feel like Frosty the goddamn Snowman, because you have no respect for no body!"she yelled. "Fuck That! I don't need no warmth you bitch! I have a good reason to be angry, because when your fucking around you make me want to shoot myself!"he yelled. Flaky growled.

* * *

"You are pathetic, that was the lamest excuse I ever fucking heard, you have no reason, I'm sure before you met me you were angry, this is probably why no one will like you go ahead kill yourself dumbass, shoot yourself I'm right here do it! Do it! Exactly, your nothing. Your just scared of being nice because you think your mister tough ass but your not your a coward."she said putting a mean smile on her face noticing his eyes are getting wet. "I'm not a coward..."he growled. Flaky laughed loudly. "Your going to cry now, that's great, that's perfect, aww poor Fliqpy he's going to cry now."she said loudly.

* * *

He grabbed her throat softly and she laughed again. "I'm not...going to cry, I'm a brave soldier...we don't show our tears to no enemy..."he said with his shivering voice. A single tear traveled down his cheek. Flaky kicked him away from her. "Get your cold ass paws off."she said. Fliqpy really wants to kill her but he can't or Flippy will send him away. All he can do is suffer from the tease she is performing

* * *

. He ran out of the restaurant quickly and into the streets. Flaky groaned and slapped her face. "Dammit...looks like I have to get him."she said. Giggles tapped her shoulder. "Oh, y-yeah?"she said. Giggles squealed and hugged her. "You are a bad ass, you just made that dude cry. Damn girl, you can party with me any day. Your one Bad Ass Bitch."said Giggles. Petunia laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Girls, sorry to break it to you, but its not cute to make a friend cry. I have to apologize now because that wasn't right."said Flaky. "Oooh go on, I see you Miss. Responsible, but be careful, he could kill you and make up a lie about your whereabouts."said Petunia. "Good luck girl."said Giggles giving her a light punch. "Hopefully I will have luck."said Flaky. "Maybe you should do something that will make him less grumpy, get him a gift."said Lammy. Flaky nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"That was funny as hell, please tell me you recorded that whole fight."said Giggles. Petunia nodded and handed Giggles her phone. "I found some rope, thank god Russell gave me some extra ropes."said Flippy. He dropped the ropes in shock. "Where's Fliqpy?!"he yelled. Giggles ran over to Flippy but started to laugh, still thinking about the video. "He ran off crying because Flaky kicked his ass in a fight, not physical fight sadly."said Petunia.

* * *

"What?! He started to cry? Hmm...weird...that explains why I don't cry anymore looks like he has my negative emotions. So where's Flaky?"said Flippy sitting on his chair. "She went after him to apologize."the girls said in unison. Flippy jumped up and yelled: 'What?!'. The girls frowned when he looked stressed out. "Why didn't you stop her, what kind of friends are you?"he said. "I did told her to don't go."said Petunia. "Stop lying, you told her good luck."said Giggles.

* * *

Petunia hit her in the arm. "You told her good luck ,bitch, I tried to scare her from going after him by saying he would kill her."said Petunia. Giggles rolled her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot, well go after her instead of wasting your time complaining about why we didn't stop her, she probably got killed or something."said Giggles taking a sip from her drink. "What? He wouldn't kill her. You make up the most interesting imaginations."said Flipp

y.

* * *

"Look Flippy, that dude that looks like you is just like you. He probaby has some of your traits, before your issues somehow disappeared, he was a murderer. Uh...yeah you should help her now."said Giggles. Flippy laughed nervously. "That's when your wrong Giggles, he isn't me at all, just a cousin...wait...your right. When he approached me he said he was I...then that means..."he said as his eyes widened.

* * *

"He's your other half of your personality."said Giggles. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"said Petunia confused. "I don't know if my drink is giving me intelligence or what, but I think your ego came to life somehow. How did that happen?"said Giggles sipping her beverage. Flippy gasped loudly. "I think...no it couldn't be...I have to find Flaky."said Flippy dashing out the building.

* * *

Meanwhile Flaky looked around the streets for any moving figures. It was chilly, she hugged her coat tighter to keep warm. Everything was still, and quiet. "Okay, it freezing out here where the hell are you?" said Flaky. A car was racing down the street crazily, inside the car was Nutty delivering candy to his house. Flaky stepped aside from the road and sighed with relief. "Flippy is going to kill me if I don't find him, its all my fault for making him cry. I am a total jerk for that. From this day forward I shall be passionate and understanding."said Flaky.

* * *

She sat on a cherry wooden bench to take some time to think. The wood was furnished with polyester gloss. She sat quietly until she saw Fliqpy walking slowly down the street, paws in his pocket and head down as well as his ears. My heart weakened its courage to react, I even wondered if he seen me sitting here, but he kept looking straight or on the ground. I watched him with guilt, I could hear him growling swear words under his breath like he always do ever since I met him.

* * *

He just couldn't stop. I waited for his back to face me to get up. After a few minutes later I raised from my seat and catch up to him. "H-hi buddy...your alright?" I said in a calm tone. He stopped and continued to look on the ground, he tensed up and his eyes began to glow. His face became full of anger and rage, but has nothing to take it out on except for me. "I said hi buddy, when someone talks to you, respond."I said.

* * *

"Flippy told me if I don't have anything nice to fucking say, to shut the hell up, and for once I'm listening to him."he snarled softly. "Oh...kay...um what were you about to say to me? I'm always up for some convo." I said trying to get on his good side, if he has one. Fliqpy growled. "Get away from me you dumb bitch! I already want to kill you, but I fucking can't! Damn, stupid whore."he said.

* * *

I wanted to make him cry again but all I did was cough and breathed in and out. "Look...Fliqpy I already told you how I felt about you calling me names like that. And for the record I'm not a whore, all I was trying to do is apologize to you, that's what friends do."I said giving him a smile and a box. "What the fuck is that?"he yelled. I raised my eyebrows and sighed. "Open it, I think you'll like it." I said.

* * *

He threw the box on the ground and stepped on it harshly. I tried to pull him away from the box before he destroy his gift. But he pushed me to the ground and kicked me. I clutched my stomach in agony. I carefully stood up and tried to get away from him just like he wanted. He continued to grumble swear words again as he stomp on my gift. "Fucking asshole..." I said limping to the bench where I started.

* * *

I began to breathe heavily due to the pain I was feeling, he kicked me like a soccer player would kick the soccer ball. I glared at him with an angry expression. I got over the pain and let my stomach go. I sighed deeply knowing I'm going to hate myself for this. "Fliqpy! Come here...and bring my gift..." I said slowly. His yellow eyes grew brighter in the dark. "Fuck You!"he yelled. I looked directly at the moon and felt my body heat warming up with anger.

* * *

"This is why I fucking hate you! I will always hate you! You are the most ungrateful son of a bitch I ever encountered with, you are a complete- ." he started to run up to me and I covered my mouth in fear. "I fucking hate YOU too! Your the ungrateful bitch! I fought for your town! It was me, without me Flippy would've failed all of you! I don't ever want to hear you say I'm ungrateful, never, ever!"he yelled. "I will say whatever I want you can't do shit about it, I made you a care package, you said you like that stuff at one point

* * *

. I was trying to make you happy, you were suppose to be nice your friends not piss us off, well, piss me off!" I said. He stabbed the bench leaving a deep mark on it. "I'm never nice..."he said then he started to walk away, at first I was surprised he didn't swear, I noticed he always find some kind of word to say.I grabbed his arm and he turned his head swiftly. "Your not going anywhere, we are going to talk, and be friends whether you like it or not." I said. I stared at his grin and let his arm go.

* * *

"Do you really want me to fucking stay?"said Fliqpy. I didn't know what to say to him but I nodded then shook my head 'no'. "Uh...s-sure...so we can...be friends..." I said quietly. He grabbed on my jacket and lift me eye level. "Let me rephrase it...do you want me to show you why I can't stay around you any longer?"he growled. "Y-you can't kill me, Flippy will get rid of you, have fun with that." I said smiling in his face.

* * *

He dropped me on the ground and shook his head. "Your making this very hard for me..."he said trying to restrain himself from stabbing me. "Go ahead...at least when I come back to life you will be gone..." I said closing my eyes. He threw his knife down and growled with frustration. He suddenly smiled and cackled to himself. I began to worry that he has a way to get back at me.

* * *

I

stood up and started my way home but he tightly grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "You know what the hell I'm thinking Flaky, we can be friends. Friends have, what are those damn thing called again...slumber parties right? You can sleep at my house tonight you are my damned guest..."said Fliqpy. "Y-you know what, its getting late we can talk tomorrow, and I'll sleep on the party idea..." I said as his grip became tighter.

* * *

I screamed and he put the knife on forehead. "I have the power to permanently keep you dead..."he said. "F-Flippy will send you away...he won't tolerate this..." I said. He shrugged as he led me towards his house. Having no keys he kicked the door down and looked around for something. He threw me on the couch, probably I was slowing him down. I watched him fly around his house putting things in a bag.

* * *

After it was full, he took my paw and ran out the forcefully opened door. We walked for several hours,and my feet ached. I could see the sun rising far away and yawned tiredly. He shook me roughly and I jumped up, terrified. "No sleeping bitch, we're almost home."he said. I saw a glimpse of his watch and it said it was about six in the morning, I realized we were walking for six hours with no rest.

* * *

I closed my eyes hopefully I can sleep while walking,but a few seconds later I bumped into him and he pushed me off of him. He kicked another door down and walked inside. We arrived at a horrific, empty, abandoned house barely standing. I yawned again and he shoved his paw in my mouth. I choked on his fur and pushed him away.

* * *

"What the..." I said as he grabbed my neck and squeezed it until I started changing colors in the face. "First rule: No fucking talking! When I hurt you that is the only sound you make."he said as he punched me in the face. I held my eye and wept. "What the fuck!? Your crazy as hell! I want to go back home!" I cried out. He hit me again, this time it was stronger than the last, I flew and smacked in the wall.

* * *

"Second rule: No fucking begging, I won't send you home, you live here now."he said. I backed away from him and looked around for anywhere to escape. I saw a small hole I could get out of. He grabbed my paw and dragged me to a torture instrument hanging from the ceiling. I whimpered fearfully as he attached it to my neck. I was too weak to fight back, so I allowed him to trap me.

* * *

He snickered as he saw me cry with my eyes closed. "Why...are you so cruel..." I said as he exit the house. I woke all the way up and moved around. "Wait! You can't leave me here! Fliqpy!" I screamed but I didn't hear his footsteps grow closer. I was scared and very hungry. I heard a cellphone ring in my pocket. I threw it on the floor and pressed the answer button on the screen with my feet. It was Flippy.

* * *

"Hello?"he said. "HELP!" I screamed loudly. "Flaky? Is that you, where are you, tell me where your at?"he asked. I was crying crazily when I finally heard a voice who could help me. "I don't know where I am, all I know is I'm at an abandoned shack. Please find me..." I said. Flippy was writing information down on paper.

* * *

"Okay Flaky, I think I know what your talking about, look around the room and tell me what you see."said Flippy, but I heard his feet again. I didn't want him to find my only hope, so I tucked the phone under some hay. He walked in the room and just stared at me. I imagined what he would be thinking. Now that Flippy isn't around Fliqpy could kill me and Flippy would never find out. Poor me...


	10. Chapter 11: Going In On This Island

✳❇✳HEY GUYS, A ROYAL✨✨✨✨ QUEEN✳✴✴ KARMA SHOUTOUT✴✳ FROM THE✳✴✳ THRONE ROOM TO DTSKGIRL!✳✴✳✨Dawn✨ is in here

Sorry about the long wait guys. I been busy trying to make this chapter the best it can be. I believed it came out good...I hope.

At Queen Karma's Kingdom

Lumpy walked in the Throne Room of the Queen and bowed down. Queen Karma puts down the Gilded Idol she was shining up before he entered the room. The doll accidentally been knocked down off her chair and fell through the clouds that lied beneath her. "Oops, I hope a kind critter will return it to me again."she said, then her eyes lied on Lumpy's presence.

"Ah yes, Lumpy, the moose I can relay on certain responsibilities, perhaps you have some good news to bring. I haven't heard a word from you guys ever since you moved here. Is there anything wrong?"she asked politely. Lumpy took his hat off and smiled weakly to royalty.

"Queen Karma, we are all grateful with this island. Not a single death occurred in over the days we been here."he said to her, which brought a cheerful smile upon her face. She looks up toward the sun and sighed with joy. "Well, well. Maybe we all have turned a new leaf, have we not?"she asked.

"Um, no. There is an increased amount of crimes going on, and its the highest on our list. Not a single animal didn't prevent themselves from doing a crime. So far, we threw most of them in jail and that's about it on punishments. Some of us questioned about our laws."he said.

The Queen's emotion quickly darkened, she slammed her royal staff on the ground shaking the floor causing an earthquake below. "Y-your Highness?"he said as he bowed fearfully. She exhaled deeply to relax a bit. "Lumpy, do you mind telling me the statuses of my brand new paradise island, they now call home I had provided my wonderful subjects?"asked Queen Karma.

"They finished rebuilding new structures...that's the only good news I can tell you. Would you like to look at the statuses instead?"he asked handing her the clipboard. "W-what? Stealing?! Destruction of property!? Flaky, caused a crime as well?! Kidnapping? Wait...there has been deaths on this island! Lumpy, you lied to me! How dare you lie to your Queen!"she boomed loudly.

"U-uh...Queen...there's no need for getting angry at this little status. I mean...we can fix it. I beg for forgiveness and um...a lighter exile."said Lumpy. The Queen gave his words some thought until she came to a conclusion. "I, Queen Karma, have granted lighter exile. Starting tomorrow after the Community Service has cleaned the streets from the trash I will make just for them."she said waving her staff around.

"I will send out a terrible storm for many days until I feel like you have had enough. I will not grant the weather to stop what its doing, asking will cause me to extend the time. Leave me, next subjects permission to enter."she said. Lumpy bowed right before exiting her Throne Room. "She sounds very mad Giggles. What if we get executed?"asked Petunia.

"Just keep it cool, we can just explain to her it was just an Internet jest okay?"said Giggles as she and Petunia bowed down to the Queen. "Ah, the two friends til the end. I see you two been close since you met Petunia, isn't that right Giggles?"said The Queen. "Yes my Queen, I am very glad I met someone as nice as she. Thank you for noticing our friendship."said Giggles.

"Yes, you are very well welcome. Before you met this woman, Petunia was none other than flowers you and Flaky use to plant in your old backyard back at that cursed town. Now, Petunia is who you call, a friend. I am very glad."said The Queen. "Your so right about that Queen."said Petunia.

"Did I grant you a voice to speak?! Petunia since you have a tongue to make speech, I believe you have something to tell me. Isn't that so?"said The Queen. "Uh...yes. About that fight in the Internet. It was just so damn funny I had to show everybody about it."said Petunia as she laughed. Giggles elbowed her harshly to stop laughing and look at the Queen's frown.

"How dare you call fights entertainment! For such negative influence, I should have your tongue out of your very mouth. And use such language in front of your Queen. Have you no respect for me?"asked The Queen. Petunia began to tremble and covered her mouth.

"Queen Karma, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I promise I didn't! Just whatever you do. Don't cut my tongue out. I will do anything!"she begged along with bowing. "Hold your tongue Petunia! I have not said I will dismember your tongue, I suggested that. What I will have you do is Community Service. A perfect job, for a trash mouth."she responded.

Giggles pointed and mocked Petunia. "Giggles you as well, your mouth is compared thee to a toilet with no hygiene!" Giggles raised from the floor. "What did you just-" Petunia covered her mouth quickly and forced a smile on her face. "We will do it, Queen Karma."she said. "All is well with those who agree with me. Be gone with you both."the Queen commanded.

Meanwhile...At The Shack...

"Flaky..."said Fliqpy. "Uh...yes?" I answered quietly. "The shit you pulled off yesterday, was so fucking stupid. Just because Flippy was around, doesn't mean there is no way he could stop me in time before I have decapitated your own head off your neck. But, I won't kill you...just in case."he said. "Just in case what? He will send you back? Are you scared of something Fliqpy?" I asked.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. For the rest of the day I don't want to hear your fucking voice. I don't even want to listen to you breathe."he said laying on the floor facing the ceiling with the knife sitting on his stomach.

He starts to shiver a little and his teeth chattered. He hugged his arms and bought his legs close to his chest. I watched him suffer from the cold, Karma is giving him.

"Fliqpy, tell me honestly where did you came from? Are you sure your a cousin of Flippy's or more than just a random relative? You two are somewhat alike, different but alike in many ways." I said observing his every move.

Flippy sat up suddenly and gave me a cold stare. "How? Give me one fucking thing we do that is the same?"he asked. "I can tell you lots of stuff he do. I know so much about him." I said shaking the chains from the instrument.

"I only asked for ONE fucking thing!"he yelled loudly. I squeaked with fear and tried to remember what I was going to tell him. "Um...well...you both wiggle your ears a lot every-time your upset or listening to something important." Fliqpy immediately stopping moving his ears as soon as I mentioned it. "That's just a dumbass thing...we bears do..."he said laying back down on the hay.

"No its not. Pops and his son don't do that, nor Disco Bear. That's a unique quirk you both have and I find it the most cutest thing I ever seen, if you don't mind me saying that." I said beaming happily.

His fur slowly changed darker green and he let out a sigh, then unwrapped his arms from crossing it. He easier from the hay again, feeling his head. "Unique? You think I'm unique? After you told me I was fucking pathetic."he said.

"Did I say pathetic? Oh yeah, sorry...I forgot to call you a goddamn monster! But...I realized after that rude behavior I did earlier was well...rude. And I don't hate you...anymore. Your a nice fellow and you give me no point to. You purr like a kitten in your sleep that's fucking adorable!" I said trying to make him feel good about himself, and I happen to see him blush a little.

"No...I see what your trying to do. You just want me to let you go, so you can go and assassinate Flippy! Well that's not going to fucking happen. I'm created for the purpose of protecting him. And I never let an enemy out of the clutches of my goddamn knife."he threatened as he placed his knife on my cheek.

"No-no...Fliqpy you got it all wrong. Nobody is thinking about Flippy at all. I'm friends with him that's it. Nothing more and nothing less." I said nervously.

"What the hell do you mean by 'nothing more or less'?"he asked in a puzzling tone. "Well, we aren't married and I'm damn sure we don't want to fucking rip each other's heads off, what more do you want from me?" I said sending truth into his blinded-by-lies irises.

"I really hate you..."he said while walking out the door slowly. "The fuck was that?! Ugh...Flippy your still there?" I said lowly so no one could hear me.

"Yeah, did he tell you where your located?"said Flippy. I used my feet to push the cellphone out of the hay and pulled in front of me.

"I wish he did that. The only thing he told me was how stupid I was, to shut the fuck up, he bought back yesterday again, when I called him pathetic. Then when I tried to be at least bit nice to him, he thought I was trying to kill you and when I denied that and told him that we are good friends." I let out a sigh then continued to speak.

"I guess he basically was thinking 'Fuck You, your still staying here bitch!' I want to get out of here. I have to um, go home. And eat real food! I don't even eat hay! That's for horses" I said.

"My phone can track your phone now. All you have to do is stay on the phone as long as you can and please don't cover the connection."said Flippy. "Okay Flippy...just please hurry up. I don't think he's going to keep me alive any longer." I shakily spoke.

Meanwhile...Somewhere in Town at a Small Restaurant...

Cuddles walked in the new built store and admires the fresh furniture and clean environment. They both took a seat and waited for Lammy to get their order, but instead of her its someone new they haven't seen before. "Hello, my name is ✨Dawn✨. I am a new worker here, may I get your order?"she said in a flat-like tone.

"Uh, hi ✨Dawn✨. You must be new here. My name is Cuddles and this is Toothy."said Cuddles smiling to her frown. "I'm sorry sir, but did you hear me say, 'may I take your order' or did I ask for your name?"she said. Cuddles and Toothy looked at each other and back at ✨Dawn's✨ obvious bored face. "Listen sir, if you having a difficult time choosing between a sandwich or a beverage. May I suggest the sandwich?"she said.

"You only have, sandwiches? Why?"asked Toothy.

"What kind of sandwiches do you guys have?"asked Cuddles.

"This building is new to this island and we only have one choice in food and beverage. Be honest with me, do I look like a menu to you guys?"she said leaving them silent. "Didn't think so, can you guys hurry up. I don't have all day."said ✨Dawn✨. "I want a carrot sandwich and some water."said Cuddles.

"Can I have a sandwich? Um...a cheese sandwich."asked Toothy. "Thank you. I will he right back guys with your lunch. While you wait, feel free to admire the decor and the new flat screen t.v. that doesn't turn on at all because we have no cable yet."✨Dawn✨ said disappearing in the back room. "Wow, ✨Dawn✨ sounds very depressing don't you think?"said Cuddles.

"Well yeah, she sounds depressed. I would feel nervous if it was my first time here too."said Toothy. "For your information Toothy, you were very open and friendly when you first came here. So you have absolutely no idea how she feels."said Cuddles.

"Right...call some of the guys over here. We can maybe make her smile a little and welcomed. And tell Handy to being some cable so we can watch football or something."said Toothy.

Meanwhile...Near the Highway...

"Okay, if I put my paws through the glove. It will protect me from germs, right? No nasty, gross...ugh crap is going to touch me, r-right?"said Petunia hesitant to touch the trash on the grass. "For the millionth fucking time, yes...I-I mean NO! No, it won't! Pick the trash up,and do yourself a favor and don't talk to me." Giggles accidentally knocked over the trash can and let out a shaky sigh.

"I can't believe you got us on Community fucking Service. You make me sick Petunia."said Giggles throwing the garbage in the trash. Then she looked at Petunia jumping up and down frantically and screaming. "Oh my god...oh...my...GOD! IT TOUCHED ME! EWW! AHHH! IT TOUCHED ME!"yelled Petunia running around panicking. Giggles sighed in frustration. "How the hell there is trash? We just move for fuck's sake."she complained.

Just then Fliqpy walked over to the working girls by the trash, Petunia noticed him getting closer, and took a step back, while she held onto Giggles. Giggles yanked her arm away from Petunia roughly. "Get the fuck off of me."she yelled. "G-Giggles, can we do this job tomorrow."asked Petunia. "Um, no. Why? Late for your 30th daily bath?" Giggles said laughing as Petunia lightly punched her arm and looked back up to find Fliqpy not in her sight.

"Where the hell he went?"she whispered. "Petunia, what are you talking about? Where did who went?"she asked. "I just saw Fliqpy over there...I think we should go somewhere else now. He might be pissed that we post that little scene from the restaurant to the Internet." Petunia whispered. "Petunia, relax. What makes you think he's upset about that? Its just a harmless joke. And Flaky probably by now apologized and are friends right?" Giggles said.

"Not exactly friends, but I damn sure would like to call her my bounded enemy."said Fliqpy. Petunia jumped and Giggles stared at him in shock. "Um..." Giggles started but he interrupted."And yeah, the fucking Internet thing did pissed me off, but I love to be a web star. Would you girls like to be on the news...dead?"

he asked pulling out his knife and growling.

"Fliqpy...you don't have to hurt me. Kill Petunia, she recorded it." Giggles said pushing her in front of her. "No, no...um...I...you see...um...Giggles stop pushing me."she yelled. "What? He wants to kill us and if he kills you first I will have time to run away. Wait a goddamn minute...Fliqpy are you taking Flippy's place or something?"asked Giggles as she stopped shoving Petunia.

He smirked, followed by an evil cackle, as he stabbed Petunia in her shoulder. "Ahh...goddamn it! Giggles do something!"she yelled in pain. "Um...h-have you noticed...um...Flippy haven't killed anybody in a few days. Its like he's cured. But we aren't safe because we have a new killer in this town. And its you!"she said dragging Petunia away from him.

"Your not fucking helping Giggles..." Petunia said. "I'm trying to get him to talk, but he's just being...um...silent."said Giggles giving him a friendly grin. "Fliqpy, leave them alone!"yelled Flippy, catching everyone's attention. "Flippy, thank god. This psycho tried to kill us! Can you please talk to him?"said Giggle throwing Petunia over her shoulders.

"I want to know where did Flaky go. She called me a while ago telling me, you have her in some sort of shack. Sounds familiar?"he asked Fliqpy. "A shack? Hmm, let me think about it...nope haven't heard of it. Flaky's got a new phone too? That's interesting, I'll be sure to let her know how I feel about that phone later on."he responded.

"Come on dude, we are cousins. Related guys, we shouldn't take each other's friends and hide them. How about we play hide and seek. Wanna play?"said Flippy. "Hide and seek? Are you fucking kidding me, how old are you, three?" Fliqpy said. "If you tell me where is Flaky at, and if she's alive by the time I see her again, I can get you whatever you want."said Flippy holding out his paw.

"Anything? Sounds like one hell of a deal. She is in fact alive, sure I can show you where Flaky's at. When I show you to her, what I want is a brand, new...case."said Fliqpy, he watches the girls and Flippy give him confused looks. "A...case? Are you joking? All you want is a case?"asked Giggles.

"I'm dead-ass serious, let me show you where dear Flaky is."he said as he started to walk through the forest. "This will be a long-ass walk guys, make sure you bring a snack."he added. "Flippy. Can we trust this guy? After that Internet fiasco he will never forgive us, let alone like us."said Giggles. "Yeah. He stabbed me. What if he brings us somewhere and kill us!"said Petunia.

"Guys, if you give him trust he will reciprocate that feeling back to us. He sees all of you guys as enemies and he feels like he's the only good guy around here. Cut him some slack, why do you think I'm so patient around him."said Flippy.

Fliqpy turned red and smiled lightly when he heard Flippy said those words. Giggles had a negative thought in her mind and spoke it without thinking twice. "Whatever, I wouldn't want to agitate you boyfri- I mean cousin. Whoops that slipped out."said Giggles laughing lowly.

Flippy and Petunia stared at Fliqpy's ears twitching around angrily and he started mumbling. "Um...Fliqpy are you alright?"asked Flippy noticing Fliqpy's sudden anger when he passes by objects and brutally destroying them. Petunia knew she had to say something to fix the situation.

"Giggles..."said Petunia.

"What?" Giggles said to Petunia.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Thank You." Flippy and Fliqpy said, when they realize they said the same thing they looked at each other and laughed.

End of this Chapter. Find the bedazzled ✨Dawn✨ and tell me how many is there and those who tells me gets an OC in my next chapters! Yay! So make sure when you tell me the number give me the OC info.

I actually had some fun suggestions and a few friends that helped me with this chapter. Funny stuff while making this one. I enjoyed it. I thought I would give this chapter a good continuation and a hilarious ending.

And I would like to say wow Giggles, you and your big mouth. Anyways, I hope you like this amazing chapter with different things going on at the same time. Stay Tuned and Smile


	11. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
